A Tomboy in the host club, Say WHAT!
by A Shadow's Pawn
Summary: A normal kid, a mid-class family, and a tragic past. Sounds familiar? NOT a Haruhi story. Once Akira had gotten involved with the rich teenagers.. will she be able to keep her past hidden? Some KaoruxOC, and future KyouyaxOC
1. This is me, I am NOT a guy

Even as I walked through the large golden gates of this impressive and refined school, I had only cast a quick glance at it to make sure I wasn't mistaken. Wandering students that were hurrying to their classes had turned their heads in my direction, girls giggled around me, guys waved or frowned at me, some even laughed. I had merely cast them all a bored glance before shuffling through my Ipod, never halting my steps towards the building.

I should better introduce myself. My name is Koizumi Akira, female, age of 15, and I'm a first-year student, otherwise freshman, in this high class and prestigeous school.

The founder and current head of this school- the Ouran Academy- is Yuzuru Suoh, further information on him is irrelevant to me, therefore I haven't looked it up. I did notice that he had a son which is currently in his second-year in this school. I would probably never meet the guy, so I didn't bother learning about him either.

I seem to have drifted off of topic. Well, my outward appearance is quite uncommon, if I had to say. With my eyes being almost silver in color, I also have my hair a naturally silver shade. I had tried dying it several times, but it had proven as a waste of time and money so I just leave it as it is, except for several black highlights that stubbornly refuse to come out. Also, I hadn't cut it for a while, making it grow down to my shoulders, some of my bangs falling down to cover my left eye.

Beside my appearance, I am also very different of the others my age by my personality. I suppose the common term for it would be a 'tom-boy', but I do not like to classify myself under such shallow terms. True, I do like modern music, a.k.a Rock, Metal and the like, but it's not like it's the only thing I listen to. I suppose I'm better at sports than the average girl, however, it is simply because I care more for my body than for my status or impression on others. Plus, I have a lot of free time.

I like dressing mostly in large and baggy shirts, hoodies too, usually completing my outfits with jeans and converse. What? they're comfortable, and aren't as stiff and inconvenient as heels or dresses, or whatever other girls usually wear.

Oh, and just in case the name of the school threw you off- No, I'm not filthy rich, nor incredibly famous. I come from a mid-class family, well, I had anyway. Both of my parents had died in a plane accident while on a business trip, and I had to move in with my aunt. She owns a chain of small restaraunts, and is usually at work with one thing or another.

I had gotten distracted again, haven't I? Well, at any case, I had been accepted into this school on a scolarship, I am currently in the Business and Social studies branches, and well... I guess I will have to admit that I was lucky. Out of approximately three-thousand teenagers, I was the one to recieve this opportunity.

Currently, I'm slowly walking down a long and quite impressive hallway.. if I would have been paying any attention to my surroundings, that is. Unfortunately, I haven't been, which is probably the reason that this guy is currently lifting me up by my hoody's collar. "Is there anything you you might want from me?" I asked in my usual bored manner, my voice slightly lower than usually.

"You bumped into me, you stupid punk! Do you know what happens to those who do that?!" he growled threateningly.

I tutted impatiently, rolling my eyes at his behavior, "Nothing? It's evident that if you had really wanted to hit me, you would have done so already." I told him.

"Shut up, you filthy little brat! I'll show you!" the guy yelled, preparing to punch me in the face with his free hand. Just a second before his fist conected with my cheek, I quickly leaned back, manipulating the weight so that the guy would stumble forward, lettin me go and giving me the opportunity to land a powerful kick onto his head, making him crash face-first into the floor.

"Is there anything else you would like to show me, or am I able to leave now?" I asked boredly, as the guy got up on wobbly feet, most probably with a broken nose.

Without waiting for an answer, I turned around, ignoring the small crowd that formed around us and continued down the corridor, searching for my way to the reception desk.

Once again, if you were worndering, yes, I do own a black belt. In fact, not only do I qualify to a master's level in most martial arts, I also recently began developing my own style. Just because I was bored. What other reason must I have?

"I believe that is it." I mumbled, mostly to myself as I entered the large office. I immediately noticed the secretary, a young good-looking woman, chatting on the phone and walked up to her.

"Hold on a sec," she told the one she was conversing with, "Yes dear, how can I help you?" she asked me in a disustingly sweet tone, as if tlking to a four year old. I had to refrain from scrunching my nose in disgust.

"My name is Akira Koizumi, I have been told that I may get my class schedule here." I told the unimportant woman monotonelessly.

After looking through her database for a while, the woman printed out and handed me the requested papers. "There you go." she told me cheerfully, a slight blush covering her features when I reached out to take the papers.

"Thank you." I nodded, the woman giggling for a bit before she waved as I turned to exit the room.

".. My god, Lily, you wouldn't believe what a handsome student I just met!" I heard her nearly squeal as I was closing the door behind me. I frowned in displeasure, '_Did she seriously take me for a guy? Well, I would probably never see her again, so that is irrelevant_.' I thought dismissively as I headed to my first class.

- - - -

"Just in time for the last class eh?" I hummed, looking over the tag that said '1-B'. Okay, so my first class in this school is the oh-so-boring advanced maths. Sure, I need it for my Business classes, but still.. if only it were more challanging.

I knock before opening the door slowly, the whole class pausing and casting their attention to me. I simply ignored all the stares, I've gotten used to them during the years. After the teacher gave me a judgeful look, I simply handed her the paper slip.

"Class, it seems that we have a new student joining us today. Please.... Koizumi-san, introduce yourself and pick a seat." she told me.

I faced the class, my usual apathetic expression present as always, "My name is Koizumi Akira. I'm a freshman under a scholarship. If any of you would want any more information, I'm sure you'd be able to get it yourselves." I told the students in my trademark bored tone before walking through the silent class and taking a seat near the window, already preparing to tune out the teacher before I heard a student answering the equasion on the board.

"The answer is 3x=2 squared." (I suck at math so I'm just making up some stuff) some unimportant kid stated.

"Wrong." I spoke up, drawing the attention to myself once again as the whole class fell silent.

"Excuse me?" the student asked me, his pride apparently being hurt by my statement.

"You didn't devide the the middle segment correctly, and most probably used a calculator which, unless entered in a specific order, cuts out several calculations and results in the wrond solutions." I explained, watching the second-year sink back into his chair in shame, the rest of the class re-checking their answers. "The correct solution is 27 - 4x devided by 2 = 3.4" I answered, casting my gaze back out the window boredly.

"That is.. correct." the teacher, miss Yamada, spoke in surprise, "Well done, Koizumi-san." (I know that whole calculation process made no sense, I just suck at math and thus made stuff up)

Several minutes later into the class, I was once again bored, having solved all of the equasions already. So I settled for doodling some random stick figures in my notebook. Just as I was adding the large boulder that was squishing a random stickman's head, the bell rang.

I gathered my books quietly, putting them back into my suitcase and exiting the class quietly. As I walked back to the large golden gates slowly, I noticed a small group of students gathered infront of it.

"Hey brat," I heard someone call. Having established the fact that said person was talking to me, I cast them a silent glance before completely ignoring them and continuing on my way. No such luck. Before I managed to get to the gates, I was roughly grabbed from behind as some rich jerk threw me to the ground. I stood up slowly, brushing the dust off of myself before looking my offender straight in the eye.

"Have you got any explanation to your behavior, or shall I go ahead and return the favor?" I asked, staring the guy down coldly.

"Shut up. Do you think you can beat my subordinate up and get away with it?!" he hissed at me.

I merely raised an eyebrow. "Subordinate huh? Not too bad. I had already started thinking that you unimpressive intelligence was at it's highest, but it seems you managed to learn some nice vocabulary."

"You.." the offender growled at me before throwing a punch, which I evaded easily, flipping the guy over my shoulder instead. Classic move, but hey, if it works.

"What is going on?" I heard a deep voice ask, but didn't have much time to look around, seeing as the group decided to assault me all at once after witnessing the fall of their leader. Not a smart move.

To every punch and kick I evaded, I delivered a quicker attack, knocking people down one after the other. At one point, I even had to jump over some guy's head to later use his weight against him as well as a few of his friends.

Several minutes later, I was standing in the middle of twenty either unconscious or in severe pain, students. It's a wonder how no one came after all of the noise our 'fight' had caused. After brushing myself off once more, I turned towards the gate, noticing a tall raven-haired male student looking over the scene.

"Would you also happen to want and try to avenge them?" I asked, gesturing to the fallen students lazily.

"No." the other drawled, his expression remaining indifferent.

"Very well then." I replied, walking past him and through the gates, heading back home slowly.

"Takashi, did you wait long?" I heard a happy and childish voice ask from behind me as I continued on my way.

"Ah." the guy from earlier mumbled.

**- - - -**

**A/N: Okay, this is it for the first chapter. Yes, I know it's ever-so-short and nothing interesting happens here, but bear with me, the plot will kick in soon enough. Please Read and Review, and no, Akira isn't mary-sue-ish, she just hasn't been introduced properly yet.**


	2. Old friends and New trouble

Walking up to the small house, I whistled loudly- yet another ability that ladies shouldn't have- and heard the welcoming barking as soon as I opened the gate. One step in- and I was tackled down by a huge, furry mass that nearly crushed me with its weight.

"Okay, alright Chibi, get off." I almost laughed, trying to push the huge dog off of me as it licked my face in greeting. "Missed me that much, huh?" I chuckled, rubbing some of the dog's saliva off my face while ruffling Chibi's fur.

Walking up the small porch, I opened the door and walked in, throwing my bag somewhere. I know, not the best manners, but who cares? I'm alone at home up until what.. 11pm?

I was shaken out of my daily routine- a.k.a rummaging the the fridge for some food, slumping on the couch and watching TV, then going up to my room for some music- by my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I hit the 'Pause' button on my Ipod and flipped the device open. "Serial Killer service, tell us the name and place and we'll find them." I chuckled evilly at the end.

"_Awesome. Name is Akira Koizumi, who is probably in her room right now trying to figure out what I the heck do want now_." I heard a laugh at the other end.

"Yeah yeah." I waved the matter off. "So what _do _you want?" I asked, spinning around in my desks chair.

"_Well, that depends. Do you have some time?_" I heard the other reply.

I shuffled a bit through my homework- which I managed to finish by the end of the class- and gave a silent sigh, "Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?"

- - - -

"Bye Chibi, behave yourself. I'll be back in a few hours." I told the dog as I closed the gate behind me, heading for the park. Hey, he's a smart dog. Besides, it became a kind of a habit for me, seeing as I grew up mostly alone.

I never had many friends. I didn't like large groups, and felt more comfortable on my own rather than in a crowd. I believe that is also the reason why some people look up to me as that 'cool' type of person. Whatever, not like I care too much anyway.

Since I had some time, I had already changed into a long sleeved black shirt, a torn light blue tee over it and black skinny jeans, throwing my old all-star on before leaving the house. I didn't really care for what I wear too much, but still, I could at least wear something presentable when going out with friends. Okay, one friend... doesn't make much of a difference to me.

Speaking of old friends, I didn't even notice that I was already near the park. Looking around, I noticed Kyo standing under our favorite tree.

Walking a bit closer, I noticed that he was fidgeting nervously, because every time he was nervous he played with his zip lighter. "I swear Kyo, sometimes I think you've been lying to me." I told him, smiling as he turned around startled.

"God, Akira, I told you to stop doing that!" he joked, hitting me over the head lightly.

"And when have I ever listened to you?" I retaliated, returning the gesture even if it had been difficult, with him being so much taller than me.

"Yeah, well.." Kyo trailed off, running his fingers through his black hair. It seemed as if he was being almost sheepish, the shy nature not suiting his usual wild self.

"Shall we get going then?" I asked, trying to lift the mood a little.

He smiled at me, and we started walking down the paved road, the concrete repeating our footsteps dully. "So, what are we doing exactly? Or shall it remain a mystery until we get there?" I asked.

"Well, first I thought about seeing a movie," Kyo answered, almost completely reverting back to his usual nature. "And.. Maybe going to that coffee place?" he suggested, following my reaction- not that I showed any- from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm.. Well, I've got nothing to do until aunt Rei returns home, so sure." I replied with a small nod.

"Awesome." Kyo grinned childishly. I couldn't help but give a small smile at his illogical behavior.

- - - -

"Okay, how awesome was that movie?" Kyo asked after we exited the theatre, heading back over to a small cafe just a few blocks away. "I'd say that.. without the cheezy line in the end, and those unrealistic zombies, it'd be around.. Eight and a half."

"Alright." I agreed, "I liked how they edited those goty scenes though, plus, that wuss they had for the heroine was completely hilarious, so I'll give it around eight."

"You know what would've made it better though?" he asked me half-seriously as we took our seats at a booth near the window.

"I don't know.. A spar.. or a fight.. or an epic battle or well anything that involves more violence!" I grinned evilly at the idea of possible violence. Kyo just stared at me with a jokingly horrified expression.

"I didn't know you had it in you. It is _**so **_un-ladylike." he stated, waving his hand at me in a comical manner.

I just shrugged, "I can do worse."

"I bet you do." he agreed with me, "But I ment something along the lines of-" he trailed off as a young waitress neared our table.

"Would you two like something?" she asked us sweetly.

"I'll have an espresso, and some chocolate cake." I told, the woman scribbling my order down before looking over at Kyo expectantly.

"I think.. I'll take the double, and some chocolate-chip cookies." he nodded in thanks, the woman blushing slightly as she scurried back to the kitchen.

"So.. How has life been for you? Do you stay in touch with the people from middle school?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the table top as we waited.

Kyo cast me a glance, looking away as soon as I looked up. "Well, not too much. We hang out every now and then, but not as much as we used to." he admitted.

"Quite a resemblance to us, right?" I asked, wondering why he had been so.. awkward today. He was usually wild and outgoing, pulling me along into whatever trouble he needed my help to get out of. Seeing him act like that felt... slightly strange, as if he was hiding something from me.

I snapped out of my musings when the waitress brought us our orders. I really should stop over analysing things, it makes me drift off of topic too much.

"Yeah, well.. You've always been so independant. That's one of the things that I always admired about you." Kyo admitted, scratching his neck sheepishly, "You could always stick to being yourself, and never cared about what people thought.. that's rare nowadays." he admitted, locking his amber eyes with my silver ones.

And again, it seemed as if he was refraining from telling me something. I lowered my head and smiled to myself sadly. I guess that there are things that even Kyo wouldn't trust me with.

"Akira? Is everything alright?" said teen asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I looked up, smiling in apology.

"Sorry, I haven't been paying attention." I explained, shifting my focus on the delicious cake in front of me instead. After taking several bites, I asked, "What were you saying again?"

"You never change, do you.." he laughed, shaking his head. "So tell me, how's life in that prestigious school of yours? I heard that you got quite lucky, usually you have to be filthy rich to get in there."

"Well.. it has only been one day, so.. I did get into a couple of fights though.." I trailed off, playing with my hair out of boredom.

"As always. What did you do this time?" Kyo asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing much. Technically, all I did was bump into this guy in the hallway. After I beat him, it turns out that he's a future member of the Japanese mafia." I explained as Kyo chuckled.

- - - -

"So.. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kyo asked as we stood in front of the gate to my house. It was already getting quite dark, and I noticed that he looked slightly down.

"Yeah. Say, Kyo, is there anything bothering you lately?" I asked, trying not to hurt him.. he always had this huge ego, which was probably one of the reasons he never refused a bet, or fight, or whatever challange was given him.. which, eventually, got us both into plenty of trouble.

Now that I think of it, he's been acting this way ever since I told him that I'll be trying to get that scholarship.. it was subtle at first, but when I recieved the letter telling me I got accepted, he started acting so distant, always looking as if he was in deep thought.. which was highly unusual, seeing as he was impulsive enough for the both of us.

Hearing my question, the raven infront of me looked away, a solemn look in his eyes. Several seconds of silence passed, mostly because I let him gather his thoughts before replying.

"I.. it's nothing," he said finally.

I tilted my head slightly, giving a quiet humming sound to show I wasn't too convinced with his reply. "Is it something you still need to think about?" I asked. Sure, it isn't too specific, but still better than nothing.

"..Yeah.." he mumbled quietly, shifting awkwardly. "Um.. so, good night?" he asked, a small smile gracing his features.

"Night." I wished, smiling despite myself. Kyo's smiles are just catchy like that. I turned around to open the low wooden gate, but was stopped upon him calling my name.

"Akira," he called quietly, as if half-hoping I wouldn't hear him. However, I chose to turn back to him, freezing when I felt a soft touch on my cheek. About half a secong later, Kyo leant back before muttering a quick 'Good night' and nearly running back down the street, which looked really silly considering that he wasn't five anymore.

I blinked, still slightly surprized from the sudden display of affection. A few seconds had passed and I decided to shrug the matter off. We've been friends for years, and it would be a shame to brutally murder him for something as silly as that.

Walking into the kitchen, I waved a silent hello to my aunt who was sitting at the table, drinking her dinner coffee. Rummaging through the fridge for a bit, I settled for a small dinner of several vegetables and a cup of tea.

- - - -

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringgg!!_

"Nngh.. shut up.." I mumbled, lazily waving my arm in the overall direction of the alarm clock. Okay, so I'm definitely _**not **_a morning person, not a big deal.

After secons had passed, I realized that I had little to no choice but waking up. After all, skipping school on my second day would definitely not leave a good impression.. although, on second thought, I never really cared for other people's opinions.

Slowly sitting up, followed by stretching, and I sleepily headed for the bathroom. A quick shower, making sure my hair doesn't get in my way too much, brushing my teeth, etc. Okay, it sounded really boring. I think I'm going to skip my usual morning preparations.

Glancing down at my phone, I noticed I only had thirty minutes until the start of my next class. With the twenty minutes of walking it takes me to get to the school, I didn't have much time, which is why I quickly ran down the stairs, jumping over a couch.. I think.. and raced to the kitchen, where I quickly took an apple from the fruit bowl before racing back towards the hallway, shrugging on some shoes and a hoody as I grabbed my bag and quickly walked out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it behind myself.

I walked through the wide streets, chewing on my apparently only breakfast, seeing as I didn't have time to neither prepare myself some lunch, nor grab something more.. nutritious than an apple.

Minutes passed quickly, and I was already at the large golden gates. Taking a step forward, I was practically forced to jump into the air, landing on a perfectly polished hood of a long black limo?.. Blinking in slight surprise, I looked over to the driver who had a look of utter surprise mixed with complete terror.

"Next time you hurry, I suggest parking someplace other than my future dead body." I told, hopping off of the hood lightly. Just as my feet touched the ground, the back door of the car opened, revealing.. a small child. Apparently. After him, a tall raven exited the car, whom I recognized from yesterday.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" the child asked, looking up at me with puppy-like eyes. "Our driver didn't mean to hurt you, he's just.."

"Mitsukuni." the raven interrupted him calmly, "She's alright." he pointed out, gesturing to my completely unscratched form.

"Oh." the blond mumbled, looing me over in slight disappointment. "Well, okay then!" he sang, happy once again. '_His mood swings puzzle me_.' I decided, watching the small child swing around in circles as he squished his pink bunny to his chest.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my daze. "Oh, crap. Class has probably already started." I stated, more to myself than to the other two. "If you'll excuse me." I nodded quickly, before picking my abandoned bag from the ground and sprinting to my classroom.

- - - -

"Alright, class, settle down please." the teacher, miss Itou had ordered as she walked into the classroom. Putting her briefcase on the desk, she quickly took out a notebook, which she opened to reveal a presence list. Several names into the list, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she told, the person on the other side of the door catching their breath quickly before entering the room.

"Excuse me, but is this class 1-A?" I asked, moving some hair out of my face as I took several steps into the quiet classroom.

"Yes, it is. Are you the new student... Koizumi Akira-san?" the teacher asked me. I merely nodded in reply, my indifferent composure back once again. "You may go ahead and introduce yourself, when you're done please take a seat." she instructed me. Oh, like I couldn't figure what she could possibly want with me.. which was pretty obvious, seeing as every single school around asked for pretty much the same: Tell us who you are, then sit down, shut up, and do your homework. Pretty basic routine, no?

Anyhow, I was.. about to introduce myself, right? "My name is Koizume Akira, which you should have logically figured by now. I am here on a scholarship, and if you want more information about me, you could find that out for yourselves, I'm sure." I told them blankly, before taking the only seat avaliable- right infront of two redhead twins, whose smirks a normal person shall cower in fear from, and me.. well, I'll just ignore them in general.

Sitting down, I also noticed a feminine-looking guy on my right, but seeing as he looked quite plain and uninteresting, I ignored him as well.

Behind me, both twins exchanged an amused look, their smirks growing ever so slightly as an idea came to their minds. A devious idea.

- - - -

**A/N: I tried making this one slightly longer than the first.. Still keeping it quite short though, seeing as I would like to update this story quite oftenly. In advance, if you get impatient or notice I'm lagging a bit, you may hit me in the head with the heaviest object around you. Because I'm just lazy sometimes. **


	3. Meeting the Host Club

When the bell finally rang, snapping me out of my oh-so-bored daze, I looked around searching for amusement. Seeing as the next lesson was taught also in this room, it didn't make much sense to leave the classroom, seeing as I'll have to walk all the way back afterwards. So instead, settling for doodling some more in my notebook, I waited until the next class started.

Beside me, the brunette on my right was being harrassed by the redheaded twins, who seemed to be 'discussing' some sort of club activities. Out of pure boredom, plus the fact that they were being annoyingly loud, I found myself catching some of their conversation:

"Haruhi---- so do you remember that there's club stuff today, right?" teased one of the twins, leaning his elbow on the brunette's head and resting his head on it lazily as the other twin settled for crossing his arms on said boy's desk.

"Yes Hikaru, I do." the boy- now dubbed as Haruhi- replied blankly. Heh, so I wasn't the only one annoyed at their loud behavior.

"And do you remember what the theme today is?" the other twin asked, messing with the papers in front of him boredly.

"Yes Kaoru."

"My, Haruhi, you shouldn't be so cold to us!" both teens whined in unison.

"Don't bother me then." Haruhi responded, moving her papers out of the twin's reach.

"Alright," one of the twins agreed, a grin spreading on his face.

"- then we'll just.." the other continued, mimicking his brother's expression perfectly.

"- bother the new kid!" they both decided, moving to hover over my back, their devious grins almost radiating with dangerous aura.

Without casting either of them any speck of attention, I continued my doodling quietly. After several seconds of silence had passed, neither of the twins seemed too happy with being completely ignored, so they moved to the front of my desk, one of them stealing my notebook swiftly which made me look up to the both of them.

"Is there any reason you would need my notebook?" I asked, slight irritation dancing in my eyes although my voice remained a blank monotone.

"Say, Akira-san.." one of the twins started, swinging my notebook from side to side lazily.

".. would you want to play a game with us?" the other twin finished, leaning a hand on my desk slightly.

".. No." I replied stubbornly.

"Why not?" the same twin asked, his grin widening slightly, "If you win.."

"- we'll give you your notebook back!" the other stated, dangling the notebook in his hand before my face, which I refused to reach out for.. mostly because the oh-so-childish twin wouldn't let me have it back anyway.

"Fine." I finally agreed, mostly out of boredom. The twins shared an amused look before the brunette on my right stood up, also walking up to my desk.

"Will you two quit it? You shouldn't bother others just because you're bored." he stated.

"But Haruhi----," they whined, "We're just trying to make new friends!"

'_Their logic is completely messed up. Even a complete imbecile would find that something is clearly wrong with it_.' I thought, before sighing in irritation.

"Shall we make a deal?" the question that came from my lips made all three students turn to me in surprise.

"What kind of a deal?" the twins asked in unison once again.

'_Is he joking?! oh wait, he probably doesn't even know what he's getting into_..' Haruhi thought, looking in my direction blankly. "This isn't a very good idea.." the brunette said, trying to save me from impending doom.

"Why Haruhi," one of the twins started.

"- you insult us." the other stated, both redheads pouting childishly.

"Now, about that deal.." they both continued, turning back to me with their devious smiles.

"... Very well. You will return my notebook to me and refrain from bothering me any further, and in return, I shall agree to any one game you will choose." I explained, "Quite logical, and all of us benefit from this deal."

The twins exchanged a look, obviously wordlessly contemplating the idea between themselves, then glanced back at me, who was still waiting for their decision.

"Deal." they both spoke simultaneously, handing me the notebook as Haruhi cast me an impressed glance.

"Glad that we have come to a compromise. So, what game do you want to play?" came my content reply, as I looked from one twin to the other while expecting the answer.

Once again, both redheads exchanged devious glances, and you could almost, _almost _see an evil dark aura radiating from them. Haruhi had facepalmed on the sidelines, and the other students seemed to have disappeared in fear for either their lives, or sanity. '_Which this school doesn't have much of anyway_.' a conclusion came to my mind.

"How about we make another deal?" the right twin suggested.

"Intriguing. What kind of deal?" I asked, crossing my arms in slight amusement.

"If you lose the game, you owe us one favor. _Any _favor." the other twin replied.

"What if I win?" was my short question.

".. Dear god.." Haruhi sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. '_Now he's definitely done for_..' she thought.

"If you win.." the first twin started thoughtfully.

"- then we will.." the second continued, also trying to think of the consequence.

"How about this: if _I _win, I get to choose a dare for the both of you to do. Can also be saved for later." I proposed.

Both twins raised an eyebrow at this, with a slight pause for thought. "Agreed." the second one concurred, as the first twin nodded in agreement.

This time, it was my time to smirk evilly; even though my expression hadn't changed, the devilish spark in my eyes said it all. "Very well then. So, what game?" I repeated.

At this point, the identical redheads had decided to pull out two hats- ostensibly out of thin air, - and proceeded in pulling it over their heads, as I sat and watched the whole proces in slight confusion.

"This is the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!" they chirped, swinging their arms each around the other's shoulder.

"Interesting choice for a game. It's your territory, which makes it difficult for me to win, and considering I'm a new student and am unfamiliar with the two of you further decreases my chances." I mused, looking at both twins challengingly, "The fact that you are identical in appearance also makes winning harder for me."

"We'll give you three days." they stated, each holding out three fingers. "You may guess as many times as you want within that time span." both had continued in perfect sync.

"Oh? are you sure?" my question came with a slight teasing tone, "What if I get it right?"

"That's the catch.." Haruhi sighed from her spot on my right.

"You can't just randomly guess." one of the twins pointed out.

"Gut feelings also don't count." his brother stated.

"You need a solid reason to win." they both finished. "If you don't get it right in three days, you lose and owe us a favor." the brothers grinned, obviously thinking of how much fun it'll be to torture me.

Like that's going to happen.

"Three days, huh? " I asked as the two in front of me nodded. "I don't need that. This game will be over in two minutes." came my confident statement, which made the brothers frown at my arrogance.

"You can't just guess." one of them reminded me.

"I know. My choice is: You," I pointed to the right twin, "are Hikaru, and you," shifting my hand to the left twin, "are Kaoru."

Their smiles had risen yet again, "_Buzz buzzzz_!" both chirped, crossing their arms into an 'x' mark. "You are wrong!" they stated, my reply to which was a small smirk.

"No, I'm not." I replied confidently, "My explanation is: Since the game is called 'Which one is Hikaru', it is only logical to assume that Hikaru is the more.. bold one, in other words, the one which is more impulsive and childish. Kaoru, on the other hand, would usually be more logical and mature, which would balance his brother. I do hope I have given you enough reason." the twin's disappointed faces made it clear of my victory.

"Alright, you've won." Kaoru agreed, almost reluctanly as his brother frowned.

"It wasn't even intersting." Hikaru muttered angrily as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Well, your mistake was to approach a logical person." I stated while shrugging at the matter, even though the guy's pouting faces were just so.. strangely adorable, it almost made me want to hug them. _Almost_.

"How about a different game then?" Hikaru asked, his attitude brightening almost instantly.

"I only agreed to _one _game." my reminding of this made both brother's smiles falter slightly which once again, _nearly _made me agree to a rematch. But not quite.

By now, Haruhi had walked up to me, and casting a blank look at the twins, said "They aren't going to just let this go. You should just agree to a rematch." he suggested.

"It's by far more amusing to watch them struggle to accept the fact that they lost like this."

Suddenly, the door had burst open making all the heads in the room turn towards the noise. The room then filled with excited whispers and giggles from the female part of the class, as a tall blond male walked up to our small group. The second he'd noticed Haruhi, he squealed, his face filled with childish joy:

"Haruhi, my precious daughter! who would've guessed you'd come to greet me in such a splendid way!" he sang, twirling around the poor guy who just stared at the man blankly.

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever." I stated, the sound of my voice making the blond halt as he looked at me with surprise, as if it was the first time he had heard a person talk. "You are clearly the one that approached him, and your reaction is by far too excessive."

A mere second later, the blond jumped up to my desk, clearly expecting me. Several moments later, he stood up, announcing loudly:

"Such amazing observation skill! I only deem worthy to bow before you!" he all but shouted, bowing exaggeratedly, "A brilliant young gentleman such as yourself belongs only in the most refined company! just as a rose, delicately grown to perfection, he-" I pretty much tuned out the rest of his speech, as he continued twirling and dancing around the room, blindly unaware of the fact that he was being ignored.

"- and as a true gentelmas he shall be treated! Or.. is it possible that you have the wish to join our refined club, where gorgeous young gentlemen devote their free time to entertain those delicate young ladies that are drawn towards their grace?" he finished, halting right before my desk once again.

A few seconds of silence had passed, where he stood expecting me to react, and I stared at him with a blank expression. Finally, I decided that this ignorant fool shouldn't be too difficult to shoo away, and therefore said the thing that kept lingering on my mind during his whole speech:

".. Gay." the statement was head clearly through the room, as I turned my gaze to the blond's expression, which seemed to be frozen still. Then, the redhead twins both burst into hysterical laughter, as Haruhi put a fist to his mouth to not do the same.

The blond, on the other hand, looked as if he just died a little, falling to his knees in disbelief.

And so, the king was defeated with one word.

- - - -

-Several Days Later-

Hard to believe, but the twins had actually befriended me a little. True, I was still quite a long way from trusting these devilish brothers, but the time spent in their company.. was actually quite interesting.

Since that first game, which I won, we had played several others, and even though I won nearly all of them, the Hitachiin just didn't know to give up.

'_Actually_...' was my thought process while my legs carried me onward and to my next class- lunch. Yumm... '.. _they aren't that bad.. if I could stand Kyo for such a long time, I bet that being able to be friends with them... might be quite fun_.'

Withought noticing it, my thoughts flicked to said raven.

'_Wonder what was wrong with him.. he didn't call me at all these last few days, not that I care_-'

_Oh, but you do, don't you?.. _a second voice in my head interfered.

'_Well, yeah, I mean we've been friends for years, and now he's trying to get some distance and.. think. Why is that I wonder_..'

Maybe I would've actually got an answer to that question, but- conveniently enough- the twins had chosen that particula second to shake me from my thoughts.

"Akira-san---" Hikaru whined, walking on my right.

"- stop ignoring us!" Kaoru pouted, walking next to my left side.

"But it's just _so_--- convenient." I stated jokingly with a hint of a smile.

The twins both huffed in fake anger, then exchanged a silent look and a smirk spread on both of their faces, as they grabbed me by my arms and hauled me to the huge- and I mean _three ballroom huge_- cafeteria.

There were students on the right, on the left, swarming all over the massive room so that out of hundreds of little tables were full with chatting teenagers.

_It. Was. Hell._

All of those years of avoiding large crowds, and now the twins dra me right into the middle of one.

_Damn._

While I was lost in my 'hate of everything around me', both redheads have already dragged me up to the expensive looking- which it probably, okay, scratch that, _definitely _was- counter, behind which a sweet lady stood with smile.

"What may I get you today, Hitachiin-sama?" she asked as the guys pulled me up to her.

"We'll have.. lunch A. Three trays please." they spoke in unison, snapping me out of my sulking.

"Wha- Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru, I didn't ask you to pay for me!" I stated with a frown.

"Don't worry Akira-san," Kaoru reassured.

"You don't owe us anything.. too big." Hikaru continued with a mischievous grin.

"I hate you." in reply to my comment, both twins merely grinned wider.

"Love you too." they stated jokingly.

"No but, seriously, I brought my own lunch, you don't have to-"

"Oh. Well, we still want to treat you, so you'll just have to deal with it." they grinned in response.

"Here." Kaoru stated, handing me the silver tray.

".. Damn rich bastards and their extravagant cuisine.." mumbling under my breath, I walked after the Hitachiin, who were both quite pleased with themselves.

"Which reminds me," the question made the twins turn towards me, "Where's Haruhi?"

We became quite well familiar with the brunette, he wan't trying to force his friendship on me like the redhead twins did, and we often chatted between classes.

"Oh, Haruhi said that he'll be in the library, homework or something." Hikaru replied, turning back around to look for a free table.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Come eat with us!" an all too familiar voice called. Turning towards the source, I found the very happy sandy-blond child waving in our direction, the tall raven carrying an enormous tray loaded with sweets behind him.

"Ah." said raven muttered, noticing me with the twins.

"Hello to you too. You aren't planning another way of killing me yet, right?" I asked half-jokingly.

"Gin-chan! Hi!!----" the kid jumped, waving at me excitedly.

"Eh? Gin-chan?" (_Gin_ means '_silver_' in Japanese)

"Yup!" the blond nodded happily.

"Um... okay?"

"Let's go, Akira-san." the Hitachiin brothers stated, feeling forgotten for a moment.

Following the four guys, I found myself in front of a table where two people were already seated. One was a raven haired young male, and the other was the blond teen whom I met in class the other day. Said blond was animatedly chatting with the raven, who ignored him and instead was typing on his laptop relentlessly.

"Tono." the twins greeted, taking their seats one next to the other.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I was just telling Kyouya-" the blond started, before noticing me.

"Why hello to you too, Gaylord." I stated with a small smirk before sitting next to the twins who were laughing both at the blond's new nickname and his face.

"Y-y-you-" he stumbled, pointing towards me who just sat there with a slight smirk.

- - - -

**A/N: Haha, I made Tamaki mentally retarded :D Poor guy.. Nah, not really. Ah well, I think the plot's getting more interesting now. Soon, hell shall begin.. - cue demonic laughter here -**

**Anyhow, Please R&R and give me your opinions on how Akira should join the Host Club! (I still might write your idea, so just go for it.)**

**Also--- Um... *looks up name* ****Kristen, in reference to your review, I tried writing this**** chapter**** more**** cautiously and hope that it's better this time.**

**So, tell me what you think guys!**


	4. Confusion and Life

**A/N: ****Just a quick sorry for the massive delay, I've had a lot of tests and projects and stuff and had to study.. I still have to.. =_=;**

**But I decided that I'd better upload this now so here. If you notice a delay in one of he next chapters, send me a note or something. Seriously.**

**And now, without any further rumbling from my side, here we go:**

- - - - -

"Y-y-you-" he stumbled, pointing towards me who just sat there with a slight smirk.

"Me. Now what?" I asked, deciding to help the poor idiot a little.

"B-but, I thought.." he continued incoherently.

"Tama-chan, are you alright?" the smaller blond asked, stuffing his face with sweets as girls from other tables went '_Kyaaaa!!---- So Kawaii!!!_---'

"Ah." the raven next to him muttered.

Glancing at the squealing girls over at the other tables, I felt a cold vibe run down my back when several of them blushed and started giggling and batting their eyelashes in my direction. '_Damn.. do I really resemble a guy __**that much?!**_'

After seeing the customer's reaction, the twins smirked at each other deciding it was time for another 'brotherly love' display.

"Hikaru," Kaoru started quietly with a hand drawn to his lips in uncertainty, "Don't... stare at these other girls.. it.. it's.." he trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kaoru.." his brother mumbled in surprise, as the girls around sat quietly watching the show with teary eyes and bright blushes, ".. You.. idiot.." Hikaru stated, embracing his brother tightly, ".. there would never be anyone that could possibly replace you.." he whispered reassuringly.

"..Hikaru..." the other twin replied meekly, burying his face in the other's chest before said brother pulled away slightly, cupping his face in his hands so that they looked each other in the eye. ".. H-Hikaru?..."

"Don't you ever be jealous.." Hikaru commanded half-heartedly before hugging his twin once again, the girls squealing loudly in the background as they shed tears of joy and moe.

"I knew you guys were weird." the statement made both twins look in my direction.

"You aren't one to talk." they retaliated.

"Even though I'm the most sane one present?" I questioned as the twins shrugged.

For several minutes, all of our group had chatted and ate at a relative peace, the twins laughing with the blond- whom was introduced to me as Tamaki Suoh,- and trying to annoy me as I retaliated with similar comments, the smaller blond- Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and the raven that always followed him- Morinozuka Takashi, had listened to our conversations quietly while Honey ate his sweets and the other raven- or as the twins introduced earlier, Ootori Kyouya, had continued typing on his laptop and ignoring us in general.

Meanwhile, one of the braver girls at the nearest table rose and, supported by her friend's excited whispers and jabs, approached our table. The twins had instantly grinned at her, and Tamaki pulled out a red rose, flashing the girl a charming- and very gay, in my opinion- smile as Honey grinned adorably. I completely ignored the whole routine, not even sparing the lady a glance.

The girl had approached the table nervously, her hands fidgeting with her yellow dress as she walked. Once she had walked up to our small group, the girl froze before glancing back to her friends who gave her a few reassuring nods and giggled.

"Um.. A- er, I mean.." she stuttered after turning back to face us.

"What could we do for you, my young princess?" Tamaki asked with a wink, twirling with the rose between his fingers playfully.

"I-I um.. ano.." she shuffled uncomfortably.

Seeing as I was ignoring the whole scene, I had reached out to my cup and was sipping some tea calmly.

"I um.. Koizumi-san?.." she asked finally. Getting a bored hum for an answer, the young teen blushed before sputtering quickly: "Can-I-please-resignate-you?"

"Wha-" was the only thing that came out of my mouth before the twins both turned to me with blank faces as Tamaki turned pale. Even Honey stopped mauling the cakes long enough to look at me.

"I have absolutely no clue as to what you are talking about." I admitted, now shifting my attention fully to the girl, which only made her blush intensify and her fidgeting become more pronounced.

"W-well, um, like i-in the club.." she stuttered, barely coherent.

"..Club...?" I muttered, shuffling my brain to try and understand what the teen was talking of. "Nope, still doesn't ring any bell." my short reply made the young lady look down before she looked up at the sound of Tamaki's voice.

"Might you be speaking of our refined Host Club, my princess?" he offered, a charming smile lighting his expression once again.

"Y-yes!" the 'princess' stuttered as her cheeks flushed even further.

"Unfortunately, Hime-sama, Akira-kun refused our invitation to join the Host Club.." here, Tamaki sighed in deep exaggeration as I rolled my eyes, the other girls gasping in awe and disbelief.

"Would you.." one of the twins started.

"- like to.." the other, whom was suspected of being Hikaru, continued. I noticed that whenever they were doing that 'completing-each-others-sentences', they would always switch on who was starting.

'_I spend far too much time with these two_..' my inner self commented somewhat deep in thought.

"- resignate us instead?" both Hikaru and Kaoru finished, snapping me out of my thoughts.

The girl had shuffled nervously before casting me a quick glance, "Koizumi-kun, did you really refuse to-"

"They didn't really invite me, but I would probably refuse if they ever did." I confirmed.

"U-um.. can I then, maybe-" she started again before the twins interrupted her.

"We'll be right back!" they stated, hurling me out of the room at such a great speed, I could almost see a cloud of dust forming behind us.

"Was there something the two of you wanted to speak to me about?" the question left my mouth as soon as the twins came to a halt outside of the room.

"Yeah." Hikaru confirmed with an amused expression.

"Do you want to play another game?" Kaoru asked as both of the twins stayed silent, expecting me to reply.

"Idiots." I sighed, shaking my head at their childishness. "Very well then, what would you like to play?"

"The 'Who is the Better Host' game!" they chimed in unison, twin grins spreading on their faces.

"Technically, I am not a host." seeing as my blunt reply didn't phase them, I sighed in defeat before asking, "Okay, so what are the rules?"

"You know that girl who wanted to resignate you?" Kaoru started.

"We're gonna win her over, and you try and stop us!" Hikaru finished after his brother.

"Anything else?" I questioned, admitting that though childish, the Hitachiin brothers were quite fun to beat- at their own games too.

Okay, am _I_ being _arrogant?_ Strange..

"Nope!" said twins sang before pushing me back into the large room and back to our table where the young lady was blushing furiously as Tamaki danced around her.

"So 'princess'-sama," Hikaru and Kaoru started, each leaning in the girl's direction from a different side, "Will you resignate us instead of Akira?"

"I-I-I-" the petite brunette stuttered in embarrassment, "- don't think t-that.."

Here I decided that it would be appropriate to step in with my acting skills. Delicately lifting my hand to cover my eyes, I whispered just loudly enough for the lady to hear:

"I.. see.." the gentle sound made the girl snap her head back at me, together with the redhead twins and all of the others present in the room. "So... they were able to swoon you.. _that easily_. Just when I thought I had finally found the one person to understand me... I was left all alone once again." a small sob escaped my lips as I let my hair fall to cover my eyes.

"K-Koizumi-san?.." the girl asked gently, as tears welled up in the eyes of the crowd of fangirls that were watching the scene.

"Akira-san?" Kaoru started before both twins remembered they were in the middle of a game.

"Che, so helpless." Hikaru started quite harshly.

"Hikaru.. how can you be so cruel?" Kaoru asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I don't care about anyone's feelings but yours, Kaoru.." the older twin whispered, wrapping his arm possesively around the younger redhead's waist which made the fangirls whisper and giggle.

Giving the young lady a quick glance, I continued my act, "No.. it is quite alright. I _do _understand that it will be my destiny to forever remain in this cold, lonely world.." a quiet sigh, and the fangirls were going crazy with tears of pity and squeals of moe as the brunette girl gripped my hand tightly.

"N-no! I would never- !!" she exclaimed, her eyes watery with tears and her grip on my hand tightening.

Flinching slightly at the contact, I blinked before shaking her hands off and returning mine to my pockets. _'I might have gone too far with this.. after all..' _a thought came to mind before trailing off as I turned around and exited the room quietly.

"Akira-san?" Tamaki and the twins called after me, but were ignored in my haste to leave the large and crowded room.

- - - - -

"Akira-san, are you alright?" Haruhi called to me as I entered the classroom several minutes before the beginning of the lesson.

"..Yeah." the quiet mumble made the boy, together with the Hitachiin brothers that were as always seated behind the brunette, look up to me.

"Akira-san?" one of them asked.

"I'm _fine_." I repeated before taking my seat as the teacher walked into the room, thus seizing all conversations.

Flinching when a hand was felt on my shoulder, I was shaken from my thoughts after gathering all of my books and preparing to head home.

"Oh, Haruhi.." the brunette smiled when he was acknowledged.

"Is everything _really _alright, Koizumi-san?" he asked me, showing that my previous statement hadn't convinced him.

"Why of course," forcing a small chuckle to persuade the other. His blank expression however told me that I did not succeed. "Are you going home right now?" deciding to change the subject, the question had escaped my mouth before it could be stopped.

"Ah, no.. I have club 'activities' today." the brunette told with a bemused expression, "Kyoya would probably **murder **me if I'm late."

"It would be better if you will go then." surprisingly, my heart skipped a beat when the boy smiled at me. _'Such a weird thing..' _

"Take care then, Akira-san." with that, Haruhi gathered his notebooks and left the classroom.

Giving a small sigh, I had decided that it's time to head on home. After picking up my bag and shuffling a bit through my iPod a small amile appeared on my lips as my feet carried me towards the golden gates.

_**'Wake me up inside-**_

_**Tell me there's a reason,**_

_**To take another step**_

_**To get up off my knees and,**_

_**Follow this path of most resistance.**_

_**And where ever it takes us,**_

_**Whatever it faces and wherever it leads,**_

_**So wake me when it's through,**_

_**I don't want to feel the things that you do- (the things that you do)**_

_**Don't worry I'll be fine**_

_**I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside.'**_

Out of the property of the prestigeous school, and back through the streets as the music blasted at full volume. One of the reasons I liked music is that it gave me anexcuse to ignore the world and just focus on myself; on what was important to me at the moment.

_**'Something for the pain, just to kill this feeling**_

_**Although we looked awake, inside we're all still sleeping.**_

_**And I spent my time here alive, but barely there**_

_**Do you believe we'll ever make it?**_

_**Do you think we'll ever really see?**_

_**So wake me when it's through,**_

_**I don't want to feel the things that you do- (the things that you do)**_

_**Don't worry I'll be fine**_

_**I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside!'**_

Somehow, now that I had time to myself.. the only thing that came to my mind was that moment in class. Why had I behaved like that?

_'Perhaps I am getting sick..'_

Or am I? is it something else?

_'And why do I suddenly care?', _deciding not to worry about the matter too much, I let my now blank mind drift back to the song.

_**'Wake me up inside**_

_**These dreams all die if we let them,**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Today won't start if we just give in.**_

_**Don't show me anything!**_

_**Just wake me when it's through,**_

_**I don't want to feel the things that you do (the things that you do)**_

_**Don't worry I'll be fine**_

_**I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside...'**_

Humming quietly to myself, I walked up to my house and up to my room. After changing into some cargo pants and a black top I sat down to finish my homework.

When the clock hit four, my stomach rumbles signaling that it's time for a quick snack and hopped off my bed then downstairs to the kitchen. Rummaging a bit through the fridge, I frowned when nothing satisfying was found in it.

"This is the house of a restaraunt manager. How come is there no food in it?" while musing that to myself and grabbing my wallet I set my sights to the nearest convenience store.

_'Wonder what we need... maybe some onions? lettuce too. And some eggs.. milk?' _was my thought proccess as my eyes browsed the shelves infront of me, _'..Some beef perhaps? I could try that new recipe too.. or should I get chicken instead?'_

"Excuse me.." stepping aside, I let the other person reach for the items as I put the beef into my basket. "Huh? well, isn't it Akira-chan!" the person said cheerfully, making me look up to them.

"Oh, hello." I nodded in greeting at the smiling blond, "How have you been, Ryouhei-san?" the blond rolled his eyes at my formality.

"Still as cold as usual, huh Akira?" he asked jokingly. "I told you a thousand times, call me Ryo! And I've been quite good actually." the blond grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." giving a small nod before returning to my dilemma.

"Haven't seen you at the club lately," Ryo noted absentmindedly. "Busy with school? I heard you managed to get that scholarship to Ouran."

"Mm," I nodded, "Sorry, I suppose that I should have told you. It is not as difficult as people seem to think, school work is pretty simple and we are given plenty of freedom when it comes to studying and elective classes."

After hearing this the blond chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "You've always been more intelligent than the rest of us. If it's easy for you, don't assume it's gonna be easy for us." he reminded, reaching to pat me on the head.

Moving away from his reach, I looked into his eyes blankly, "Well, maybe if you would have studied instead of fooling around all the time, you would also be able to recieve proper education."

Ryo blinked at this before an evil smirk spread on his face, "Oh? And do you remember who was the one that taught you martial skills?" he mocked, bending down to my eye level.

"Why of course, it was Izumi-sensei. You merely helped." a discreet smile had pulled at my lips as the other teen sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine." he shrugged, "You really should come over every once in a while though. We miss you, y'know?" he told me.

".. I-.. yeah." no choice but to agree. Ryo and Izumi-sensei were a part of the really small group of people that I trusted, after all.

I.. really did miss them, to tell the truth.

"Oh, before I forget," said blond started, drawing my attention back to him. "How's our little Kyoshirou-kun?"

"Kyo? He's.." trailing off, I shifted my gaze to the side in thought. "He hadn't talked to me for quite a while, so I wouldn't really know."

"Hmm." Ryo hummed as if deep in his thoughts. "Did he say anything, or.. do anything...?" that question had almost thrown me off, seeing as I didn't quite know whether he was expecting an answer or talking to himself.

"I wouldn't know," I decided to say, just in case it was the former, "But he was acting out of his character lately. Is it possible that you know why?" crossing my arms, my eyes studied the teen carefully.

"Nah." he shrugged half-heartedly, "It isn't really any of my business anyway, so I'll keep my mouth shut."

Giving a small laugh at the glare I sent him, the tall blond had turned back and left me there to my musings.

_'Why do everyone suddenly know something that I don't?' _I thought in irritation while paying for the groceries before leaving the store._ 'And how come didn't that idiot talked to me yet?'_

_**Why are you so aggravated over Kyo?**_the voice in the back of my mind asked.

_'Mainly because he's hiding something from me and is refusing to tell me.' _I answered before a frown came over my featues, _'.. and why am I talking to a voice in my head all of a sudden?..'_

_**Because I'm awesome like that. **_the voice replied smugly, _**.. Okay, why did I just use Kyo's favorite reply?**_

_'Beats me, I'm not the one that controls what you say- .... wait..'_ now, feeling really stupid for that whole conversation I walked into the kitchen and dumped the bags on the dark wooden table.

"I should really stop arguing with myself over irrational and foolish things..", taking some food out of the bags and looking through some recipes, I sighed before glancing at the clock and starting to prepare dinner.

- - - - -

**A/N: **** This chapter was somewhat more.. childish and weird and... not as full of plot progress as I wanted. But, there were bits of information and glimpses of future happenings, so bare with me if you can't tell yet. If you can do that however, then you're awesome. Have a cookie. *throws random cookies***

**Also, if anyone's interested, the song I used in this is called _Under the Knife_ by the band _Rise Against_. All rights belong to their rightful owners and I do not claim them in any way to be mine.  
**

**Honey: Waaaaaaai~~~!! Coooookies~~~!! *jumps around happily***

**Mori: ...Ah.**

**Don't worry, Mori (hehe it rhymes.... yeah I'm lame) you'll also be beneficial to the plot. (maybe)**

**Mori: ..... Ah. **

**.__.lll Well that was imformative and enlightening. *heavy sarcasm* Anyhow, see you soon! **

**Oh, just befoe I forget, if any of you have an idea of what Akira should do/ fail to do to get into the Host Club, then click that button there, *points to review button below* also, if you wanna suggest a way or idea for the twins and their epic evilness of torturing the other characters, go right ahead. -cue more demonic lauhter here-**


	5. Why do you complicate my life?

**A/N:**** Okay, chapter five! Yay! **

**Once again, I procrastinated. But ah well, you tiny little meaningless peo- *gets stuff thrown at her* Ah! Ow- Cut it Out! ***_**BAM!***_

**Okay fine, I apologise you all of you, my awesome and ever so amazing and precious readers, whom I love ever so much in a not-completely-creepy-and-stalker-ish-way. (lol this reminded me of Kyouya for some reason XD)**

**By the way, this chapter is gonna be exxxtra long, so you will be happy and give me cookies. also, it's to apologize for it being well.. late and stuff.. On second thought, reviews are fine too. *makes adorable puppy eyes* **

***gets hit by random Kyouya fans with baseball bats* Hey! What was that for?!**

**Fan #1: For not making my beloved Kyou-kun say anything up 'til now!**

**So what? He will have plenty of intelligent (hopefully) conversations later. .....maybe.**

**Fan #2: What do you mean MAYBE?! Make my Kyouya-kun appear NAO!!!**

**Fan #1: He's not yours!! He's MINE!!**

**Fan #2: NO WAY!! MINE!!**

**Fan #1: MINE!!**

***both fans engage the other in a fight to the death while I sit and eat popcorn with the twins***

**Kaoru: I say fan one wins.**

**No way, the second one's got a baseball bat.**

**Hikaru: But the first one's got one of those hockey stick.. things..**

**Uhh.... You mean hockey sticks?**

**Hikaru: Yeah, that.**

***sweatdrop* Anyhow, I bored you enough with my silly life (and imagination... Okay, mostly imagination.) **

**IMPORTANT NOTE! : **** I just noticed how I had put Akira in class '1-B' by mistake when she took maths on her first day. She is instead in class '2-B', so when I will put it into any of the next chapters, I hope it won't be too confusing. on to the story! **

- - - - -

Hearing my phone vibrating against the dark wooden table, I pulled the thick gloves off before heading towards it.

"Hello?" I told as greeting right after pressing the 'Answer' button.

_"Akira-chan, it's Rei," _my aunt's voice was heard from the other side of the line, _"Listen, I'm really sorry but-"_

"Another business-related matter came up?" my aunt hummed apologetically, ignoring the fact she was interrupted.

_"Sorry Akira, I won't be back until tomorrow noon.." _she confirmed, _"This really good opportunity came up and I-"_

"It is alright, aunt Rei, I understand completely." once again interrupting her.

_"I'll talk to you later, alright?" _the woman asked, an apologetic note still sounding in her voice.

**~Rei's location, Third person POV~**

_"Yes, of course. Good luck with that business opportunity." _she heard her niece say before they wished each other goodbye and the line went dead.

"Well, has that matter been sorted out then?" the bespectackled man asked, pushing his glasses up as he turned back to the woman. (A/N: No, it _isn't _Kyouya... _Yes_, I'm sure.)

"Yes, it has. Now, if you wouldn't mind getting back to the matter at hand, Ootori-san?" she asked in a serious manner, casting her gaze from the man to his two sons who were politely smiling at her.

Following her gaze, the other smiled, "I apologize for the fact that my youngest son was not able to attend this meeting, Reiko-san."

"Not at all," Rei told dismissively, "If I may say, you have very handsome children, Ootori-san."

"Thank you." the man nodded before continuing on their previous topic, "Now, as I have been saying previously. After a very unfortunate accident, Koizumi-san and his late wife had passed away eleven years ago, if I remember correctly."

At the mention of her beloved brother Rei's postue tensed slightly as the other continued:

"You must have known that the two of them had been quite known in their businesses." he asked, an amused glint in his eye when he noticed his sons listening to their conversation intently.

"Why yes, of course. My dear brother and his respected wife had been very successful in the medical business." Rei confirmed albeit with a cold spark running through her eyes.

"Well then, if you are familiar with his work, it will most likely not strike you as surprising if I shall mention a deal we had made several weeks before the.. incident." Yoshio Ootori had informed.

"..." the woman frowned, studying the wealthy gentleman before her closely. "..Go on." she finally told.

**~Back with Akira, still Third person POV~**

After placing the phone back onto the table, the girl frowned at it.

She had not been selfish nor spoilt. Not once had the girl asked her to stay with her, since she knew that she should not interrupt the woman with her work and cause trouble for her; after all, her aunt had been kind enough to take her in as soon as she heard of Akira becoming an orphan.

And even though Akira wished to defy it, the fact remained the same- she had began feeling lonely and tired of the fact that she was seeing her aunt so little. And even when she did see her, the woman would just smile at her kindly, apologizing for the fact that she had to work the late shift once again.

"Can't blame her though," the teen sighed before returning to the kitchen, "Managing restaraunts that work from lunch and to past-midnight is difficult." she admitted to herself, chewing on some of the meat she had just finished cooking.

"Too spicy." she frowned, reaching for the small book that was spread over the table surface. "Oh.. 'Do not use Black Pepper or Hot Paprika; only mild Paprika'....... I see."

_'Should have paid more attention to the actual ingredients.' _Akira thought before shrugging and finishing her dinner then putting the dishes in the sink.

The girl stretched leisurely, thinking about going for a nice long walk before she decided on visiting the dojo tomorrow. _'Being around my friends is just what I need right now.' _she thought, halting for a second to look out of the window.

Her face softened a little and she let a small rare smile spread on her lips as her eyes looked up to the dark blue evening sky.

**~The next morning, Akira's POV, 6:45am~**

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrringgg!!_

"_Noouuuuuuu----_... not again.." I whined, once again burying my head into the pillow while waving my arm in the overall location of the annoying alarm clock.

"Shut up, or I will make sure to burn you in the thousand flames of hell as savage cheese-eating sea monkeys dance over your slowly decaying body." I commanded randomly.

Somehow, the most evil yet strange and/or weird- not to mention very random, things come out of my mouth when I'm tired.

Okay, I am _**REALLY**_ not a morning person.

....wait, is it _quiet _in here?....

"...Wow, that actually work-"

_**!!!!**_

"ARGH!! _DAMN YOU!!" _screaming at the top of my lungs, I sprang out of bed right before tossing the nearest heavy thing- which just happened to be my history book at the vexatious clock.

_'No use getting back to sleep now.. plus after deciding upon visiting the dojo today, I've got to wake up anyhow.. meh.'_ as my mind was in the slow process of waking, I stretched before lazily reaching over to my stereo system._ 'If I'm going to wake up, at least do it to a good song.' _right after she decided that and pushed the 'Play' button, a powerful bass entered with a consistent rythm.

"Awesome." I smirked almost evilly and blew some hair out of my face, feeling the bass and drum wake me up completely, the large speakers blasting at full volume.

Walking over to my closet, I chose a black tank top and a pair of grey shorts before walking over to the shower, all the while lip-synching with the song.

Several minutes (and songs) later, now clean and completely awake while brushing my wet silver hair just as the song once again switched. Instantly recognising the song, I felt the irresistible urge to sing along and seeing as it was one of my most favorite songs I hadn't stopped myself.

Barely noticing any of the surroundings, as the music flared around me. Just a usual Saturday morning for me.

_'Hey, even a girl like me needs to let everything go every once in a while.' _my inner self agreed while dancing like crazy.

_**'... You said it couldn't be done,**_

_**Told me that it's the kind of battle,**_

_**That just couldn't be won, you know.**_

_**You're too sick, too hard, too fucked in the head,**_

_**You'll never make it no, not in this lifetime.**_

_**Well guess again my friend.**_

_**Don't act suprised,**_

_**We got the bass drum kick,**_

_**That will blow out your eyes, huh.**_

_**Cause when you hear this shit,**_

_**You'll get to steppin',**_

_**Gonna fight the war,**_

_**And use my music as a weapon.**_

_**You know I'm talkin' 'bout,**_

_**Recognitioning.**_

_**You know I'm talkin' 'bout,**_

_**Vindication.**_

_**Another goddamn slap in the face.**_

_**Don't wanna give us a place,**_

_**Are you afraid?**_

_**Well fear this,**_

_**Cause I'm a-breakin' through the walls of your nightmare.**_

_**Wake up, time to die.**_

_**The way I'm livin' there is no compromising it.**_

_**Better get ready for another suprise and it,**_

_**May leave a mark because I'm a-coming in fast.**_

_**Plantin' thoughts in your mind,**_

_**And droppin' plates on your ass....**_

**~Meanwhile, With the Host Club, Third person POV~**

"Tono, are you sure it was a good idea to wake Kyouya-sempai at seven AM?" the twins asked simultaneously while Tamaki was cowering in the corner from said raven't death glares and demonic aura.

"B-but M-mommy... Eek!" the blond squeaked, as a particularly hateful glare hit him dead on.

"... Tamaki.." Kyouya sighed after several more minutes of quiet wimpering and the twin's laughter as they poked their lord with a random stick. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Why isn't it obvious, mommy dear?" his classmate replied, instantly recovering from his fear and sulking. "We're going to talk about our dear Koizumi-kun!" he exclaimed, roses and sparkles slowly appearing in the background.

"Who?" the small blond senior asked while managing to stuff his face with cookies and muffins.

"Gin-san." Mori elaborated as he brought the other the large strawberry cake he insisted on.

"Eh? Gin-chan?" Honey repeated momentarily averting his attention from the cake. Mori, who has taken his seat beside him merely nodded.

"Yes indeed, Honey-sempai!" their president confirmed, "Now, Kyouya! What information do you posess of him?" he demanded.

The raven paused his typing for a second, a glint reflecting from his glasses to cover his eyes. Moments later, he pulled out a thin file folder, "Koizumi Akira, current age of 15, Male, attending Ouran Academy under a special mixed businesss scholarship. Appearance, unique though slightly too feminine for a boy his age. Intelligance is exceptionally high. Social status, higher-middle class." he stated, voice not faltering for even one second as he read from the paper. "He seems to have mastered several types martial arts, and has some experience in acting."

"That's it?" both Tamaki and the twins asked at once, looking at their vice-president in disbelief.

"That is all I could find." Kyouya confirmed, the light still covering his eyes as he shut the folder, immediately replacing it into his bag.

"But...-" the trio started once again, but were interrupted by him.

"It is possible that he were born in a different country, and his relatives witheld any information as he moved to Japan. Otherwise, the documents could have possibly become lost in some sort of accident or anything of the sort." he explained, returning to his computer when he was done.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the blond commanded, snapping his fingers.

"... Well, his fasion sense could be better." Hikaru stated after exchanging a glance with his brother. "And he isn't very open towards others." Kaoru added.

Tamaki seemed to be deep in thought making the room quiet for a while besides the quiet tapping as Kyouya continued working on his laptop. "I have decided!" he finally exclaimed, making his fellow hosts turn to look at him, "Okay, here's what we're going to do..." with that said, the others moved closer to their president to hear out his instructions.

**~Back With Akira, Akira's POV~**

_'One of the most amazing songs EVER!!'_ I thought, a stupid grin plastered on my face as I quickly put on some socks and shorts.

_**...Rip through the walls of your nightmare,**_

_**I'm droppin' plates.**_

_**Well here we go we're droppin' plates.'**_

"Such an awesome song!" smiling, I gave out a happy sigh before pulling my now dry hair up into a high ponytail.

"Okay, I seriously need some coffee; I'm acting like an incompetent or inept teenager again." then, while quietly singing _Behind Closed Doors _by _Rise Against _I finished my fresh coffee before walking out of the house and off down the street.

Yeah, I can drink _and _sing simultaneously. How awesome am I?

Damn, drifted off topic again. Anyway, since my brain is usually lazing around during saturdays, instead of having deep and complicated dialogues between me and my inner self I settled with looking around quietly and observing the people.

_**Maybe Kyo would also come to the dojo today**_**. **the annoying voice suggested, not bothering to rest even during a saturday.

_'Oh, shut up. He's usually busy on saturdays anyhow.'_ rolling my eyes at the voice, as my pace continued onward.

_**Then why is it that on the first day you get free time, you instantly decide to go and visit the dojo?**_it had questioned smugly.

_'Okay, first of all, it wasn't instantly. Secondly, I miss Izumi-sensei and even that airhead Ryou.'_

_**But you're still mad at Kyo.**_the voice stated.

_'Well yeah, of course I'm a little aggravated.' _finally admitting that fact, I halted for a second before continuing on my way, _'He still hadn't spoken to me ever since-'_

_**Since he kissed you? **_

_'S-shut up.' _getting flustered for some reason unknown to me at the moment, _'Besides, he is my best friend after all. Even though annoying, stubborn and childish.'_

_**So you're saying there isn't any reason for him to ignore you? **_

_'Well.. no, there really isn't any logical reason that I can currently think of.'_ at this thought, the voice chuckled.

_'What is so funny, if I may ask?' _

_**Oh look, we're here.**_it told, changing the topic instantly.

_'First of all, it's me, not 'we'. You are only a voice in my head, which might possibly suggest that I am mentally ill and/or unstable, but whatever,'_ I thought, frowning slightly while opening the door and walking into the old building, _'And second, is it just me or was this set up a little too conveniently?..' _(A/N: Uh... It wasn't me I **swear**!!)

"Anyone here?" I called into the room before placing my shoes away and sliding the paper door open.

"Akira-san!" a man with light brown hair and forest green eyes called as a smile was spread on his face at my arrival.

"Good morning, Izumi-sensei. How have you been?" I asked, letting the hint of a smile pass on my face at my friend's sight.

"Oh, you know. Fine, I guess." he smiled at me before addressing the other students who were currently in the dojo. "Everybody, take a five minute break."

"Yes!" the class responded in almost perfect synch as they bowed to him with respect.

"Didn't visit here for some time." Izumi-sensei spoke, offering me a cup of tea as the rest of the class chatted amongst themselves.

"I apologize, school has been keeping me busy, and aunt Rei has also been asking me to help out." I explained accepting the warm drink thankfully.

"I see, that's nice." the man nodded with a warm smile.

His great determination and positive attitude had lead me into training in other martial arts as well, and with his help and will to learn as much as possible we had trained and gotten better at them together to the point where he had once suggested that I help him teach the beginning class. I had obviously refused, but that is a different story altogether.

"Have you been making new friends then? I had heard you recieved a scholarship from the Ouran academy." he continued, pushing his round glasses up while sipping the tea.

"I.." trailing off for a split second, ".. do not currently consider them as friends. More like.. classmates who I do have a certain amount of interest in."

_**Liar**_**.. **the annoying voice butted in.

"Still can't trust people?" he asked, green eyes meeting my silver ones before I sighed.

"Of course not.. it's not... like it's so easy for me-..." cutting myself off, my hands gripped the cup slightly harder.

All the while, the man sitting in front of me had been studying my reactions, I could tell. We were too close for anything to escape his notice.

"I'm sure you'll be able to trust them soon!" he grinned cheerfully in a try to make me feel better, "If they were boring, you would have driven them away by now!"

"Hey!" I punched his arm playfully, acting all insulted, "You don't get a say in this!"

"Speaking of which, Ryou-kun told me you're fighting with Kyoshirou."

"That is not related to the pevious topic in any way.." after stating that, my cheeks flushed slightly at the agitation at Ryou telling Izumi-sensei about things like those.

"Still." the brunette insisted with a small smile on his face.

After a discontent huff, I replied slowly, "It isn't really a fight, he has merely decided to temporarily sieze communication between us. Niether of us did anything wrong and I feel no need to be angry with him." Even I could tell this was clearly a lie, as a light tinge of pink flushed my cheeks when that kiss scene came to mind no matter how I fought to keep it away.

_**Oh, but you are angry! And confused, and totally shocked that he did that, aint'cha? **_oh joy, doesn't it ever take any breaks? This is getting slightly aggravating.

Lifting my eyes back to my sensei, I was rather shocked to find him all the way over to the othr side of the dojo, and to top that off, he was having an intent converstion on the phone. _'SAY __**WHAT?!**__' _ my inner self growled threateningly while I narrowed my eyes slightly, sending the man a cold stare.

Feeling the icy vibes, he tuned around slowly as if afraid to find his doom behind him. However when he did, he froze. Instead of the dreaded doom, he saw me, calmly sitting back where I was though my eyes were now narrowed just a bit and held no emotion in them but cold anger.

If that were enough to scare the man, it would have. Though when he noticed the evil black aura surrounding me as a dark cloud shot lightning all around, the bright atmosphere of the room instantly tuning to one of a dark and gloomy ice storm while the other students were by now frozen in solid chunks of ice, he had surely felt cold sweat making its way down his back.

"U-um.. I'll- I'll make s-sure t-to tell her, a-alright?" he stuttered to the other person before quickly hanging up and rushing over to where he was priorly seated.

Giving off a tired sigh, "You know, honestly enough I would've done almost anything only to be as carefree and content as you are, sensei."

"It's a gift." he grinned back, while in the meantime the dark cloud was dissipating and some of the students were starting to melt back. Then, his eyes softened, "You should just open up to other people more."

"But I.. am not entirely sure about this. People are far too complicated and.. some do not deserve my tust... nor my symphaty."

"Not everybody are like _him_." Izumi-sensei reminded, "There are others who would do anything to help you. If you'll let them."

"I do not need other people's help. I am not weak." the sentence came harsher than expected, while my eyes glared at the wooden floor.

"I know." he agreed gently, before a lightbulb lit up over his head as if he remembered some kind of matter. "Speaking of which, do you remember that 'All-on-All' match I told you about?" the brunette chided excitedly, his childish nature showing one again.

"Uh... okay? What about it?" not being able to help it, a smile shyly lingered on my face before I forced it back to that amused half-smirk of mine.

"Well, I just got a call from the place that holds the event, and they said that there would be two world champion-level contestants in there!" the man continued, still overly excited, "And I want to you to represent the dojo, so you might get a chance to fight with one of them if they decide to join the match and-"

"Sensei, I get it. You are excited." I finally cut in, lifting my hands up to stop the man from proceeding in his ramblings.

"So mean." he pouted, drawing circles on the floor.

Just when I opened my mouth to reply the outside door opened, as two voices drifted into the hallway. (The outside door being the door into the building, not the dojo itself. They're separated)

"You're an idiot." one voice argued.

"You don't get a say in this, what was I supposed to do anyway?!" the other retorted, just as angily.

"Oh, how about the obvious? Confess maybe?" the first shot back as if talking to a retarded person. (No offence intended. Except, y'know, to that idiot he's talking with.)

"I-.. Shut up. I can't do that." the second replied after a short pause.

"You can't keep this up. If you do, she might get taken away." the other tried reasoning as both men walked up to the second door as one slid it open.

"Well I can't-" the raven stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Izumi-sensei, me and pretty much everyone else in the room staring at the two of them. ".. I-I-..." he tried before being cut off by the blond next to him.

"Izumi-sensei! Akira!" he exclaimed happily while pushing the other out of his way, "How are you? I see I convinced you to come after all." he told with a self-pleased grin.

"Shut up Ryou." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the teen's foolish behavior.

".. So mean.." he stated.

"Izumi-sensei, A-Akira.." the raven beside him finally greeted, refusing to look at me.

"Ryou-kun, Kyoshirou-kun! I'm glad you could make it." the brunette smiled, trying to discharge the slowly building pressure in the room.

"No problem sensei." Ryo grinned, walking over to the changing rooms.

"..... Kyoshirou." I spoke, my eyes blank and a cold undertone lacing my voice.

".. Yeah?.." he replied hesitantly.

Without an answer, I turned back to face the bespectackled man in front of me. "So, sensei, what were you saying before we have gotten interrupted?"

"Oh, well..." he cleared his throat, remembering the previous topic, "The man who originally holds the whole competition told me that he's gotten two of last year's champions to come and watch the whole event. And they just might enter the competition themselves, so I think that if you were to represent our dojo, we'll get-"

"Are you unable to enter the competition yourself, sensei?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrow slightly as Ryou returned out of the changing rooms together with an unusually quiet Kyo.

"Yes, there are age limitations, and I am also partially forbidden to compete because of the fact that I am the founder of our dojo." he explained as the other two took their seats next to us.

"Also, as I was saying before, theoretically, if you were to compete in the event, there is quite a good chance you'll be fighting one of them on the later stages." he finished, an encouraging grin spreading on his face while he once again pushed his glasses up.

Contemplating the issue for a bit, my eyes dropped closed and my hand was braught up to my chin in thought. Technically, there wasn't anything for me to lose if I were to enter the competition, so the only thing there was still left for me to think about was my possible lack of motivation.

Sighing, I opened my eyes once more after several seconds, and spoke, "Very well, I shall enter the competition then." with a small smile gracing my face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Akira-chan!" the brunette exclaimed happily, tackling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"S-sensei-.. can't.. breathe.." I struggled, trying to push the older man off me.

"Sorry." he apologized, clearing his throat to try and regain his composure. "So, now that you two boys are here, how about we start practice?" he suggested before standing up slowly.

"Alright, just a moment." walking back to the changing rooms, I took my awesome torn band T-shirt off, leaving it in my personal locker together with my keys and phone, leaving me with only my black tank top and grey shorts, taking the socks off as well to prevent myself from slipping on the polished wooden floor.

Walking back out, it seemed that while Izumi-sensei and Ryou had decided to train together and already started with the simple moves while Kyo was waiting for me, though still refusing to look me in the eyes.

**~Kyo's POV~**

I saw Akira glance first at Izumi-sensei and then at Ryou, before shifting her eyes to me. Still unable to look her in the eye, I was somewhat relieved when she just took a defensive position, giving me the opportunity to start with the offensive exersizes.

Maybe she wasn't as mad with me as I thought she was.. perhaps she was just offended that I didn't call her these last couple of days.

"So.." trying to make a small conversation, while dealing small hits which were easily blocked by her. "How have you been?" I asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Fine." she stated coldly, blocking one of my kicks.

Guess she _was _mad. Not that I blame her.

"How are things at school? Made new friends yet?"

"No." even though her tone was still cold, I felt a small happy flutter in my stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that she still was talking to me, even though she was mad. Or maybe-

That sounded very selfish, didn't it? "Look, Akira, I'm really sorry that I didn't call you or anything.. but I-.. there are still some stuff which I need to figure out first."

She had unexpectedly glared at me, "And yet, you have told Ryou and Izumi-sensei about them, have you not?" she asked, her cold silver eyes boring into my amber ones.

The small flutter was instead replaced with a painful tug as I looked away in shame. "... Sorry.." hearing her sigh quietly most probably disappointed with me.

"Just.. explain to me why you're acting like this." she pleaded, now taking the offensive position and starting to land quick and coordinated hits on me as I defended to my best abilities.

"I.. can't. I'm sorry." shifting my eyes away from her and to the floor before felt my footing was being broken a second later and a quick kick to the chest knocked me down.

"Never look away from your opponent Kyo." she reminded as she stood there waiting for me to get up.

Blinking up at her several times, I did just that before taking the offensive once again and trying to return the favor.

"Never show any openings!" I grinned, right before landing a strong hit on her knee, then one in the stomach making her collapse. What I didn't think of, however, was that while she fell she would grab hold of me to make me lose balance.

**~Akira's POV~**

Idiot. Such a stupid and simple move would never give him the top hand over me. Right as I was falling, I grabbed hold of him thus making him lose balance, before using my palms to stop my fall and jump back up from the push-up position, after which I landed two precise hits on his legs and chest, making him collapse instead of me.

As he was lying down, probably still shocked of such a reaction from my side, I knelt down to him.

"Never. Underestimate an opponent, even when they're down." reminding him in a whisper before his face flushed red, our faces being just inches away.

**~Third Person's POV~**

Akira stood up, moving several loose locks of her hair away before she turned at the sound of clapping that filled the room.

"That was a very good performance, Akira-chan!" Ryou grinned, giving the girl a thumbs up at which she raised an eyebrow.

"... Okay?.." she half-asked, slightly shocked to see the whole class was watching their practice. In the meantime, Kyo had already jumped to his feet, face slightly flushed which the silver haired girl chose to ignore. "Wait, why have you all been watching us?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Well... I was bored, and sensei told the rest of the class that they should watch us practice." Ryou shrugged, evading the punch that came flying to his face a second later. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"My most sincere apologies," I bowed jokingly, "But still, you need to face the consequences of annoying me." after he was reminded of that, I made sure to not go easy on him as I sparred with the blond.

**~The Next Day, Akira's POV~ **

Humming quietly, I was once again walking towards the stores though the streets were almost empty as it was still quite early in the morning.

_**Flashback**_

_The ringing kept going on and on for half an hour now. I really couldn't think of anyone crazy enough to want andwake me at.. 6:53 in the morning. Surely if they knew my bad waking habits they would wait until noon or so, but on the other hand it could be urgent and it is possible that they need me right this instant. With a grunt, I finally sat up and reached for the phone. "Yeah?" I asked._

_"Akira-san!" the voice chimed just a tad too cheerfully in my opinion. It was far too early for that amount of cheerfulness._

_"Huh?..." as my brain was trying to comprehend who it was that I'm going to kill later while slumping back onto the bed. ".. Hikaru?.. How'd you get my number?.." my question came as groggy and annoyed as always when I'm woken up before noon on Sunday._

_"You gave it to us, remember?" Kaoru reminded quietly, as if he was listening into the conversation over his twin's shoulder._

_".... Okay." I finally agreed, being too tired to actually try and remember the event. "So what do you guys want?"_

_"We were wondering," they spoke together, "Do you want to-"_

_"No." cutting both of the redheads off, I barely even cared for I knew what would surely come next. "Have you not given up yet? I am not going to join your Host club. No matter how much or how often you ask." with that said, my finger hit the button thus ending the call. _

_**End Flashback**_

And to think they woke me up at seven for that.

For the last couple of days, namely yesterday and the day before that, the twins and Honey-senpai had all started harassing me almost simultaneously to either bring me to join the Host club or open up to them.

It seems as if the incident several days beforehead really was a mistake of my side. I should never have acted before that girl, misleading her feelings like I had was a low thing for me to do and a mere game was not worth that.

Should I make it up to her?

And what impact would it give on my life if I became a host? Surely agreeing to the other's too frequent _'requests' _wouldn't be so bad. It will take some amount of time of my daily schedule, but in the end it might as well prove to be passable as a distraction from my often boredom.

Sigh. Do I really have to be doing all this? Is involving myself with the twins, as well as the rest of the host club, really a good idea.. perhaps I am already far deeper than what my intelligence is capable of getting me out of.

And now my stoic and cold demanour seems to start melting away.. after all I had done to make sure that feelings would never overshadow my logic, two simple weeks in the company of some highschool boys had began breaking my efforts apart.

Can I... really do this?

"Kyo." the boy had looked up from where he was leaning against the wall at my greeting, a grin spreading on his features, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, don't worry." he assured before we started walking again. "Listen, I am _**really **_sorry-" he started once more, but was cut off by me.

"It's quite alright. We have been friends long enough for me to easily forive you for things like these. Besides," this time it was my time to give a sly grin, "I already know what is wrong with you."

His face turned beet red at the statement while his eyes widened and he froze in mid-step. "R-really?" he stammered, eyes wandering off to the side.

"Of course. You like someone." nodding in satisfaction at the boy's flustered behaviour, I simply continued walking, "Then again, it isn't that hard to guess by your conversation with Ryou the other day."

"Y-yeah.. um, so.. what do y-you think about this?" he seemed to struggle with his words a little, further proving my assumption.

"Well, it's only obvious." I stated, turning back to look at him, "I think you should go for it. You're a great guy and a good friend, I don't see any reason for a girl to reject you, unless-" but in that same moment, I was cut off.

The thing that interrupted me was a set of arms wrapping around my shoulders, thus preventing my escape before my body stiffened at the contact, my brain working overtime as I tried to will my frozen muscles to move.

_**No**_**.** This was _not _happening.. The fear completely paralized me. Even if I would struggle, the chance of me escapng is completely slim.

"Target captured." I heard a deep voice mutter quietly right as my world went black and a feeling of really fast movement came over my senses before I lost consciousness.

- - - - -

**A/N: ****Okay then, now that that's finished, I really hope you had enjoyed this chapter. In case you didn't quite get the last part:**

*** Akira and Kyo made up at the dojo during the time skip.**

*** The Host club are being idiots again.**

*** Akira is being an ass towards everyone because she feels that if she were to soften up towards others she would become weak. Explanation to that in the next chapter. (either that or the one after that) **

**Uuuhhh...** **So what do you guys think? I'd appreciate if you told me, but you don't have to of course. :) Oh, and should I write the scene with the whole competition thing? And what do you think about Kyo and his part in the story? (not to worry, his being one-dimentional and plain would soon be relieved- in the next chapter :D so let me know stuff other than that.)**


	6. Kidnapped!

**~Akira's POV~**

I groaned quietly. My head was pounding and my arms and legs were hurting where they were apparently tied to a chair.

The last was discovered after a failed attempt to move my arms in order to massage my temples in a try to prevent an upcoming migrane, but as said before, I was tied. Unable to move, my mind went to processing the situation as my eyes were still closed.

Voices. Some people were arguing in the background, but the headache I was experiencing prevented me from trying to recognize them. A high-pitched voice seemed to be complaining about something or another while a deeper one was trying to calm him.

Another small groan escaped my lips before I finally let my eyes open, which instantly caused me to regret the gesture seeing as my vision swam and only succeeded in making me nauseous.

Finally after several moments of blinking and forcing the nausea down, I was able to see that my captor's had put me in a dark room, in the middle of which was the chair to which I was bound to. Above my head was a bright light which was obscuring the other figures in the room, who did not seem to notice my waking yet.

".. reaction is wrong! Very wrong! And you devilish dopplegangers! How dare you do that to my Haruhi?!" the annoying voice yelled as I was finally able to deshiper what was said.

"Tamaki, you should stay calm," Kyouya spoke, "Or would you prefer waking our Koizumi-san?"

"But! But, mommy---!!" the blond whined, "Do something! These evil monsters are molesting my precious daughter!!" he cried exasperatedly. "Daddy will not allow this!!"

"Technically speaking, you are the one who should do something, as you seem to be the only to be bothered by what they are doing. Secondly, since you are not in any way related to him, you can not be Haruhi's 'father'. And lastly, I have no idea as to what you've planned this time, as well as to the reason you felt the need to kidnap me. But I do hope that you have some good bodyguards and lawyers." I finally interfered, causing the people in the room to fall silent supposedly since they were not expecting me to be awake yet.

"Ah! Koizumi-kun, you're awake!" Tamaki exclaimed annoyingly, stepping into the area which was lit by the lamp.

"I hope you know that what you have done is illegal. I could _sue _you, you know. Actually, seeing as you continue to annoy me still, I _should _sue you." with that the blond retreated to one of the darker corners quickly, apparently offended by my words.

"Sorry," Haruhi apologized, also stepping into view while shooting the moping blond an irritated stare, "There wasn't much I could really do after that airhead decided on this." he explained.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It just gives me yet _another _reason to murder him in his sleep." I smiled a murderously-sweet smile as Tamaki let out a scared whimper. He should lose **at least **a few nights of sleep with this.

Serves him well after doing this. _And _waking me up early today. So what if it were the twins who had done that, I bet the blond dimwit had told them to.

**~Kyouya's POV~**

I couldn't help but smirk at Tamaki's reaction to the silver haired boy's words.

Surely, he was at least to be appreciated for causing our stupid blond president to suffer and fear for his life.

_'Shouldn't have woken me up at _**four in the morning**___for this foolish and impulsive idea of his.' _I thought while watching Tamaki cower amusedly .

**~Haruhi's POV~**

_'Hmm.. that might be a bit drastic, but it's nice to know there's at least one person that would actually do something when Tamaki decides to harass me again..'_ I thought while said blond was sputtering incoherently from the fear, rivers of tears streaming from his eyes.

Looking over to the twins, I noticed that they were teasing Tamaki, which in turn only made his corner turn even darker with a random depression cloud appearing above him. Are they seriously that bored, though it might be because I refused to entertain them.._ 'spoiled rich bastards.' _I thought while staring blankly at the scene.

**~Akira's POV~**

"Wow, you guys are really desperate for attention, aren't you?" Haruhi asked while I nodded in agreement.

"We are not desperate, we're just bored." the twins replied as they turned back to look at us.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Sure you aren't. Can I leave now?" striggling a little against my bonds to emphasize my point.

The twin's smirked, "But what fun would that be-" one started, letting the other finish in his place. "- if we let you go now?"

"Right." mumbling quietly to myself, I had instead turned to Kyouya- or at least to the figure that I believed to be him. "What is the point in doing all of this, anyway?" the figure stepped forward when it was addressed, revealing my guess to be correct.

"It is merely for investigational purposes." Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up as he stepped into the lit circle.

"Very well. But still, was tying me to a chair really necessary?"

".. Tamaki insisted." the raven shrugged as I looked at the blond in question with a cold stare, making him flinch once again.

"Akira-san, don't be so mean," one of the twins spoke. By the tone of his voice I guessed him to be Kaoru.

"We're just trying to get to know you a little." Hikaru finished as they both leaned on my shoulders, the contact making me flinch slightly which was hidden successfully.

"Could you not ask me openly?" I questioned, once again pointing to the ridiculous fact of my kidnapping.

"But what's the fun in that?" they grinned.

My eyes lowered to the floor then. By their words and actions, it is presumable that as soon as I open up to them and sieze being intriguing, they would lose all interest in me. In other words, they are currently treating me as a 'toy', which when no longer fun, would be forgotten.

With a quiet sigh, my eyes looked back at the raven in front of me. "So, can we get this started?"

Tamaki recovered, jumping up and practically dancing until he was standing obnoxtiously close to my face, "Oh, my dear Koizumi-kun! I knew that you would eventually understand how-"

"Not at all. Just that, as soon as we get this started, the quicker it will be over with." I elaborated as the blond whined because of me interrupting him and being cold. With a sigh, and considering the fact that I wanted to go home as soon as possible, I asked. "So, what did you want to ask me about?"

Tamaki froze. Haruhi sighed. Kyouya blinked before turning to look at the blond idiot blankly. Hikaru and Kaoru also turned to their president while Honey was munching on some snacks with Mori watching over him, ignoring the whole scene.

"Tono..." Hikaru started, frowning at their lord in irritation. "Don't tell us you didn't think about this.." Kaoru crossed his arms finishing his brother's sentence.

"Uh....." the teen trailed on when he was addressed.

"Idiot." both Haruhi and myself muttered at the same time, at which we exchanged a small smile._ 'He has a really nice smile. So caring and innocent.' _I thought before realizing my thoughts and siezing them.

That was when Kyouya sighed, obviously fed up with his friend's intelligence, or rather, lack there of. "Hey, this reminds me," Haruhi stated, shifting his gaze at said raven. "Don't you already know everything about Koizumi-san, Kyouya-sempai? Why are we here then?" the question made me look at the second-year suspiciously.

"What, is he some kind of creepy stalker or something?" I asked, well, grumbled at Haruhi. _'Their club doesn't have one normal person, does it?'_

**~Third Person POV~ **

**(A/N: I'm gonna refer to Akira as a 'boy' for a while, since the Host club is still convinced she's a guy.)**

"Eh.." the brunette started before cutting himself off at the dangerous spark that was reflecting from their vice-president's glasses.

"It seems that any important or interesting information of him was witheld from being easily accessed." Kyouya informed as he stared at me, which I didn't hesitate to return with just as much coldness.

"Does that mean 'no'?" the 'honor student' asked to break the tension that was starting to form between the two of us.

_'They're like two evil clones..'_ Haruhi thought, sweatdropping when both the raven and the silverette turned to stare at her instead.

_'I will most definitely crack this person,' _Kyouya decided as he and the other teen locked icy gazes back after successfully scaring the brunette. _'and find out every single bit of information that there is on him. I refuse to be beaten by someone like that.'_

_'Damn bastard,' _Akira glared when her silver eyes met with a similar gesture, _'He's acting just like a child who had his favorite toy taken away. Though he shows it differently, he hates to lose. '_ she let an amused half-smirk show on her features at the comparison.

_'I wonder if Usa-chan wants some cake?..' _Honey thought happily as he was now eating strawberry shortcake.

_'Where did Akira-kun get such courage to face mommy?'_ Tamaki stared, horryfied at the scene between the two.

_'I bet Hikaru's thinking of ways to get this glaring contest violent.' _Kaoru thought after exchanging an amused glance with said twin.

_'Kyouya doesn't seem to like not having any information on someone.. hm.'_ Mori thought while shifting his eyes at the raven, then the 'captive' and finally back at Mitsukuni.

Meanwhile, Hikaru's thoughts were something like, _'Poor Haruhi. Good thing we've made Akira our toy, he seems much more fun.' _he smirked after exchanging an amused glance with Kaoru. _'Kyouya-sempai doesn't seem to happy though.' _

"Um, m-m-mommy?" Tamaki tried, "Sh-shouldn't w-we be finding out some information about Koizumi-kun?"

Slowly, the icy tension in the room started dissipating. After several moments Kyouya took out his clipboard and a pen before turning back to the silverette with a blank gaze.

"Siblings, hobbies, previous school?" he asked as he prepared to write down the boy's answers.

"None, martial arts, mostly Judo and Karate, as well as a little Kendo. I was home schooled until middle school, where I attended Akahana middle school." he told monotonously while the raven jotted down his words.

"Where were you born Koizumi-san? Surely, with such an extraordinary eye colour, it must've been an exotic island of some sort! Or, perhaps, a small village deep in the mountains where you were raised in life of poverty by a group of old monks!" Tamaki butted in, before being completely engulfed by his wild imagination.

"I was born in England." he stated, snapping the blond of his sympathetic crying.

"How do you know Japanese so well then?" Haruhi wondered as the rest of the Host club came closer to listen and ask questions as well.

"Two years after I was born, my parents returned to Japan. Also, in the next several years my parents and I had been travelling all over the world. For business purposes of course. That is how I had the opportunity to learn about many different cltures, as well as several languages." Akira elaborated, though his eyes showed an indefinite look of sadness.

"Ooh, sounds fun, Gin-chan." Honey grinned, as always hugging his pink bunny tightly.

"I would appreciate it if you simply called me Akira, Honey-sempai." he smiled sweetly.

"S-s-s-" Tamaki and the twins stuttered, making the others turn their attention to them before they launged at the silver-eyed boy, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. "So _CUTE!!_" they exclaimed.

"H-help.." their victim gasped, struggling to breath through the deadly hug. To his surprise, the assaulters were pulled away a moment later. "T-thank you, Mori-sempai." he sighed after regaining a seady breathing rythm.

"Ah." the third-year hummed while dropping the others onto the floor where Tamaki instantly bolted to his corner of woe.

"Do you like cake, Akira-chan?" the small third-year asked cutely.

"Well... I don't mind eating it every once in a while, just not every day."

"How about your financial status?" Kyouya questioned, still writing down every important detail.

"My aunt owns a small chain of restaraunts. Also, she has some other foor related business in Europe somewhere, if I'm not mistaken." the teen replied thoughtfully. "Maybe Italy." he added unsurely.

That was when the twins decided to ask. "So why won't you join our Host club?". The question put all of the present on guard while they waited for a reply.

Akira lowered her gaze to the floor. "Because.. it's wrong, isn't it?" he asked after some contemplating.

"How so?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru stood on either side of the shadow king, who was still right in front of their captive.

"Well," with a small pause to gather his thoughts, the boy replied. "I just don't think that decieving young ladies and playing on their emotions to give them a fleeting moment of joy is correct."

Tamaki rejoiced as random roses bloomed in the background. "Oh, but my dear, it's only fair that a young and beautiful gentleman offers his free time to entertain a lady. After all, is it not the most noble thing to do when you offer a shelter and understanding to a lost princess in need?"

"But I'm sure you will agree that misleading their feelings is not the right way to do so." the boy argued. "What I mean is, what if a 'customer' of yours falls in love with you because of the way you act aroung girls, but gets her heart broken when she sees you with other customers? In the end, more damage will be done rather than good." he stated.

The Host club king halted, thinking over what Akira told him. "Well... but, I.. and.." he muttered while processing the data and trying to come up with an equal retort.

"Look, if you wish to keep doing so, I would not judge you. But as for myself, I could never act in front of people with the knowledge that they could be hurt by me." the silverette finished, understanding that he'd made his point clear to the blond.

Kyouya blinked. Koizumi-san was far more intelligent than he had expected. Surely this person could contribute to the club in more ways than one, he just needs to think of a way to get him to agree of joining. Perhaps..

"Would you like to come just once, and see for yourself what our club is so famous for?" he asked with a fake smile, acting his nicest to achieve his goal. "Free of charge, of course."

_'What is this about now, I wonder?' _both Haruhi and Akira grumbled in their minds as they stared at the vice-president suspiciously.

"I see that you are trying to change my opinion of you, most probably because of possible benefits of me joining the Host club." the boy said while once again staring into the raven's dark eyes coldly.

"Not at all," the shadow king smiled even further. Though he hated to lose, he loved a good competition. "I am merely complying to the orders given to us by the president."

The other paused, and for several long seconds a deadly silence was once again spread through the room as the two stared each other down. "I see that you love a good competitor running against you." Akira stated with a small smirk, "Though I can assure you my opinions would be very difficult to change, I agree to come to your club. Just this once."

"Yay! We get to play with Akira!" the Hitachiin cheered together with Honey, who was excited with having another person to eat cake with.

"It would be a pleasure to have you as our honorable guest, my dear Koizumi-kun. Let us hope that you would agree to grace us with your pesence as soon as possible and join our humble club as one of the family, and will--" Tamaki rambled on without realising that he was once again being ignored by the silverette.

"Ano.. can you let me go now?" he reminded through the blond's rambling and the trio's singing.

Haruhi sighed, letting the teen out of his bonds. "Thanks." he nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome. Um, Koizumi-san, why did you agree to Kyouya-sempai's request? It's not like you had no choice, and he didn't threaten you.." the brunette asked.

"I believe it's because he seems as a good rival." her classmate replied with a shrug. _'Why does it sound like more trouble if Kyouya-sempai were to have a rival?'_ the crossdresser asked herself.

"Wait!" the silver-eyed teen suddenly exclaimed, making the others halt in what they were doing. "I just remembered.. What about Kyo?"

".. Uh......." the others trailed off, remembering the boy they left behind when kidnapping Akira. ".. Oops?"

**~Kyo's POV, several hours prior~**

. . . . .

Where the hell did Akira go?! Who were these people?! Why did they kidnap her?!

What in the name of hell is going on?!

(In other words, he's panicking.)

**A/N: Well, this was actually fun. *smiles* I finished writing it yesterday, but I'm uploading it today cuz yesterday I was too tired. I dunno.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention the song on the last chapter. It's **_**Droppin' plates **_**by **_**Disturbed. **_**Because I can, bitch. :D Just kidding.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, review if you like Honey-sempai! :D**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: **** Okay, I know that you're all probably mad at me now for not updating for so long. I apologize for that.**

**Life's been getting in the way of my time writing and coming up with possible plot for any of my stories, and I had been instead focusing on my studies since exams are coming up and I'm as dumb as a brick.. well, yeah.**

**Unless anyone noticed, I'm usually coming up with the plot for chapters as I write, and not plan much ahead except the major stuff. That's why, when I had now reached the midway-point of Akira's introduction, a.k.a. the flashback chapter, I found myself spiraling down into depression when I realized I have exhausted my tiny imagination and can't come up with details on her past. I do know that it's slowly progressing though, so bare with me, I'll get it done soon. **

**Hopefully. ^^;**

**If there are any ideas on how to get me thinking for any of the future details though, go right ahead and review. :) **

**For now though... um yeah, I've started writing a Fruits Basket fic as well, not sure if it'll be uploaded at all. If it will though, feel free to check it out, it's supposed to be a little weaker on character personality since that OC isn't a genius.. um..**

**I think that's all I wanted to say. So yeah, thanks for understanding (or for your patience, whichever) I'll get back to thinking now. **

**Ja ne~  
**


	8. How it All Began, Part one

**A/N: At last! The long awaited flashback chapter has finally arrived! **

**Random Tamaki Fan: Shut up and get on with it! **

**Okay, fine. *glares at the fan* I hope you burn in hell. *suddenly, a hole opens up under the random fan, engulfing her with flame as she falls, screaming, through to the depths of hell* Holy crap! Yay awesome writer's powerzz! :D Ahem. Well anyway, On with the chapter! **

**~After the Hosts let Akira go back Home~**

_**~Flash Back~**_

_A teenage girl was sitting at the bench outside of the school building. Her eyes locked on the book she was reading, her mind completely engulfed in the story, ignoring the other students that were spread all over the courtyard. _

_A soft breeze came up, rufling her fading black-dyed hair slightly, before she moved it away from her face, eyes never leaving the pages of the book. _

_For several minutes, the scene remained silent. But soon enough, quiet footsteps were heard as the person was nearing her with every step. Still ignoring her surroundings, the girl turned a page._

_"Hey loser, what's your name?" a taunting voice spoke up when the small group of people stopped in front of her. She looked up boredly, before her silver eyes settled back onto the story._

_"Didn't you hear us?" a second voice questioned with irritation. This time, the girl hadn't even cast them a glance as she replied: _

_"I see no reason for you to care." her words were monotone and blank, fitting her distant image perfectly. "Now if you'll excuse me, and leave so I can continue with my reading."_

_"Watch it," a deeper voice warned while the other two boys took a step forward. "We'd hate it if you were to get hurt because of your words." _

_Akira glanced up, her eyes meeting with fiery amber ones, that were staring at her tauntingly. "Once again, you should not worry for me, I can take care of myself if needed." she stated coldly._

_The boy glared at her. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" one of his friend's hissed, leaning over the girl threateningly. _

_"Why of course, with all of his admirers it would be difficult not to." the silver eyed teen replied, quirking her eyebrow slightly at the other's lack of intelligence, "He is Hashimoto Kyoshirou, second son and three years younger than his elder brother. His looks and supposedly 'cool' personality cause the admiration of nearly every girl in the school, even though his intelligence is far from impressive. You two however," she continued, glancing at the teens briefly yet with disdain clearly visible in her gaze, "Are nothing more but two sick little puppies, following his every word as if it were law. Such weak-willed people are nothing more but trash." _(Hehe, this reminded me of Ulquiorra)

_"You little piece of shit-" one of the offended boys growled, lifting the smaller teen up by the collar of her shirt, "How dare you!"_

_His infuriated glare was met with noting more but a bored expression. A second later, the silver eyed girl swiped her offender's legs from beneath him, pushing him to the ground with little effort. "Easy. I do not need to dare and do anything, I merely speak my opinion." she explained, dusting her hands off before picking up her book and replacing it into the bag._

_"Also, for future reference." she added while slinging the bag over her shoulder, "Please refrain from touching me. I absolutely despise physical contact." and with that said, she walked away. _

_The group of three followed the slowly retreating student as she walked away and back into the school building._

_"What should we do about him?" one of them asked. A smirk slowly spread on the raven's face, his amber eyes glinting mischievously. _

_"We wait. For now." then they walked off to their next class, joining the other students who were also returning from lunch._

**A/N: UBER SHORT CHAPTER, I know. But I think you deserved to read at least something after all of this time. Just letting you know that this story is still going, I'm not letting it up until chapter.. I dunno, 40? Yeah, long way to go.**

**Review please? And tell me what the guys should do to get their revenge on Akira! (seriously, I'm clueless there.. I have thought up many events after the flashback chapters though, so help me get this over with as quickly as possible, and I'll try to get this back to its previous pace)**


	9. How it All Began, Part two

**A/N:**** This took me a while, I know. But I just needed an awesome idea. Initially, I just wanted to skip this whole part, so you should actually thank Razorgaze for giving me inspiration to write this one. Also, thanks to all of the other awesome people who reviewed and added this story, I really appreciate it :D **

**Disclaimer:**** At the rate I'm uploading here, do you really think that the manga'd have more than like, three chapters if I were to draw it?... Needless to say that I own nothing.**

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

**~several years prior~**

_The raven growled as she as tried picking out the already partially dried paint bits off her hair. With a frown, she noted that the original silver locks were showing through the black dye. '_I swear, this is the last time I'm going to dye my hair,' _she decided with a sigh before leaning over the sink to wash out the rest of the paint. _

_"At least it's not pink." she admitted while watching the blue substance trickle down from her hair. _

_For the last couple of days, the teen found herself victim to a series of rather childish and really inappropriate pranks. Admittedly, at first she'd decided to ignore the harassment, but it quickly became a nuisance. This last one had been really difficult to ignore, mostly since the thick paint was inhumanly tough to rid of. _

_Silver eyes gazed up at the mirror, where they met their exact reflection. The teen noticed her dark raven hair, now mixed with bits of silver and blue, and the originally dark red jacket, that made up the upper piece of her school's uniform, still stained with the sticky goo. A frown found itself to the young student's face when she inspected the rest of her clothing; though the dark slacks- that usually were part of the boy's uniform- seemed mostly unaffected from the paint, her shoes would certainly benefit from a cleaning._

_With another sigh, the ravenette decided that since it was too late already to get back to class, she better start her way back home; hopefully, a good shower will wash the rest of the paint off._

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

_"Well, then, we're going in." Kyo ordered the others as the three watched Akira entering the house._

_Meanwhile, Akira left the shower with a sigh, toweling her now paint free hair dry and throwing on some clean clothes. "I'll be needing to discuss the issue of these pointless games with Kyo-kun, it seems." she mumbled, her hand already on the handle of the door._

_She halted for a second, her eyes widening in realisation when she'd felt a presence behind her. Turning around, the girl kicked her attacker in the face, the force throwing him to the floor. Just then, a crash sounded through the house. Akira gripped the back of her head tightly, glaring at the taller raven as he slowly approached her, a condescending smirk spreading on his face when he'd noticed the pain in the teen's eyes. He hated those eyes so much.. it annoyed Kyo how composed and distant the other seemed to be, while he himself gave in so quickly to his compulsive and brash nature._

_Shaking the thoughts off, the raven returned to the current situation at hand. "Well then, Koizumi-kun," he started, taking pleasure in the boy's pain, "Shall we talk, or do we need to rough you up a little more?" he asked smugly._

_"You do.. know that this.." the silver-eyes teen hissed as the pain increased, "That it's illegal?... I could call the police, though.. it probably wouldn't teach you much seeng as-" his words were interrupted by a pained cough while he collapsed after being kicked in the stomach by the other._

_"I asked you a question," Kyo reminded his eyes never leaving the other, "Now, I think it'll be better if you stayed quiet. So," he trailed, frowning when the boy struggled back to his feet, the captivating silver orbs now glaring deep into his own. "What, you think you have something else to say?" he mocked while his companions finally stood up, making their way towards the pair._

_Without an answer, Akira chose to instead attack the teen in front of her, first aiming to his legs to break his balance, then dealing a harsh blow to his face. Before the girl could continue her assault on him however, the other two grabbed her by the shoulders before each dealt a painful hit to her ribs causing her to cough again, the air escaping her lungs from the attack. Her arms still being held by the two thugs, the ravenette growled lowly, numb pain making itself known in her ribcage._

_After rising back to his feet, Kyo snarled before punching his offender, his smirk returning when the other hissed in pain when he continued with yet another punch, this time to the gut. Akira groaned before returning her eyes to glare at the other's fiery amber ones. _

_Akira scoffed, ignoring the irritated duo in order to turn to the one in front of her, her eyes boring deep into his. Several seconds of silence passed between the two while they kept their stares fied on the other. Finally, the taller raven growled, taking a step towards Akira before digging his fingers into the boy's hair and yanking it so the other was at eye lever with him. Akira wimpered slightly when her hair was pulled, and noticed that the two that were holding her took several steps back, afraid of their leader's rage apparently. "You always look down on people. You should've understood that some people, you just can't make your enemies." the raven hissed, his eyes burning with hatred as he kept a firm hold on the boy. _

_The raven's eyes widened slightly while he stared back at Kyo, before his face lifted in a tiny smile. "I see.. tell me... is there a reason that you're jealous of me?" he'd asked quietly._

_Before the other could even think of an answer, the front door closed, one floor beneath them. Eyes widening in surprise, the three exchanged glances between themselves before fleeing from the nearest window. "Akira, are you home?" her aunt asked, coming up the stairs slowly. _

_Not wanting to worry her, the ravenette hid in the bathroom quickly, turning the faucet on. "Yeah, I'm in the shower," she'd called. _

~º~º~º~º~º~º~

_A little away from the house, Kyo slumped back onto a bench, his eyes closed in thought. "Jealous, huh?" he scoffed, thinking back to the look in the teen's eyes as he'd said it. Was he really jealous?.. If so.. did that really explain how he'd felt when the other smiled at him? _

_Was it just irritation? Jealousy?_

_"I doubt that.." he sighed quietly, a scowl appearing on his features. If it was, then.. why did he feel guilty for hurting the boy like that?_


	10. How it All Began, Part three

**A/N: Yes, I know. This chapter is just so.. bleh... I could honestly do better. But considering I've got a much bigger project on mind right now, this is really the best I could do.. **

_**~Flash Back~**_

_She panted, leaning onto the old wooden door; it seems she'd lost her pursuers. _

_"Well, now that," she muttered as her breathing pattern returned to normal, "Now that I've lost them, it would probably be best if I were to return home." the ravenette concluded before starting her way home through the dirty allies. _

_Some quiet minutes passed, and she halted when hearing slow and cautious footsteps following her; she was alone and since there hadn't been anyone that she knew of who walked through these allies, the teen assumed it was one of her former 'acquaintances'._

_After a quick calculation, she decided it was best of her to first estimate whether she was facing the whole gang or just a single target. With that thought in mind, she kept on walking._

'So,'_ she thought while listening intently to the steps of the person slowly gaining on her, _'it's just a lone person. I can take him without any consequences, unless he's armed..'

_Deciding to take the risk, the teen swiftly turned around, and without letting the other any time to recoil she'd quickly trapped his wrists and broke the man's footing, making the both of them collapse with her target trapped in her steel grip as her other fist was swung back in preparation for a hit. With the other no longer posing a threat, she let herself relax slightly and take in his appearance._

_Her silver eyes glared deep into fiery amber ones, that seemed to be startled and slightly angry. It took her a few moments to realise just who her follower was after which she growled out: "What are you doing exactly, following me?" she asked menacingly._

_The other teen smirked, "Wouldn't you love to know," at his arrogant reply Akira growled again, pressing her knee harshly into the boy's stomach, making him exhale painfully, "I ask once again, why were you following me?"_

_Just as he was about to reply, just as venomously as the ravenette who was pressing him into the dirty pavement, Kyo was interrupted by a disgusting chain of laughter, joined by several whistles that came from the direction Akira was walking towards._

_"Well, it seems our Akira-chan has finally gotten herself a play-toy." the tall, muscular man stated self-confidently, while him and his little gang closed up on the two; the silver-eyed teen quickly jumped up and off the raven before taking a fighting stance while the latter stood up as well. _

_"What do you want now, Hachimura? Hadn't you and your little gang had enough beating last time?" the much smaller student asked venomously while her eyes searched the scene for a weapon as soon as she spotted the knives some of the thugs were holding. "Isn't it just a bit unfair? A whole bunch of big, strong men on a little middle school teenager, who hasn't even got a weapon?"_

_"I wouldn't say that, after last time," one of the henchmen disagreed. Akira smirked seeing as he was still showing off quite a nasty bruise from their encounter several days back._

_"True," she shrugged, before turning her head to a confused yet wary Kyo. "You won't be able to escape, so just sty out of my way." she commanded. This made the raven frown before he spat in the other's direction, "Shut up, I can fight for my own so just-" he didn't get to finish his threat however, since the larger group of men attacked the two._

_For a few seconds, he just dodged some of the hits; but seeing as they were mostly targeting the smaller raven, he managed to quickly jump out of the battle. From the sidelines, he watched with slight amazement as his classmate, and for the last couple of days, the target of his torment, dealt quite skillfully with the group. After managing to disarm and even knock out several opponents, it seemed his luck had finally run out; the leader jumped at him from the side, piercing the teen's shoulder with the sharp blade, which made him cry out in pain._

_The other two, seeing as their target slowed down, instantly launched themselves at the injured boy. What happened next, confused Kyo; without a second thought, he himself grabbed one of the previously discarded knives, and jumping onto one of their assaulter's back, knocked him unconscious with the handle before throwing the sharp weapon away and punching the other in the face so he also immediately blacked out when his head hit one of the alley's walls with a sickening crunch. _

_Turning back to the injured teen, he froze after noticing that him, a tiny, wounded middle schooler, was now standing victorious over the leader's unconscious body, "H-how did you do that?" Kyo asked while staring at the beaten up form._

_"Just a little thing called determination," the other replied dully before turning to examine the state of the others, "Thank you, by-" here, he stopped and clenched his shoulder painfully; the taller raven stared at him as if he were crazy._

_"H-hang on, I'll call an ambulance-" he was interrupted by Akira's protest._

_"No. I can take care of myself." the boy frowned, shaking his head. But after standing up he hissed in pain before having to lean back onto a wall for support; the wound was bleeding quite heavily, and he was quickly losing blood. Without the other's consent, Kyo walked up to the boy and picked him up carefully. "You're going to a hospital." he stated, in a tone that gave no room for argument._

_He noticed the teen in his arms stiffen considerably when he picked him up; however, when he explained why he did, the boy relaxed slightly. He felt strangely light in the older raven's hold, and for some reason, Kyo found himself blush lightly when the other held onto his jacket for support._

_With a small sigh, Akira gave into the taller raven's command; after all, he was right. Her being stubborn would only result in her bleeding to death in a dirty back alley. She was pretty sure that wasn't how she planned to die.._

_"Okay, just... hold on then.." Kyo muttered unsurely, now walking as quickly as he could without hurting the already bleeding teenager while the latter frowned recalling the recent events._

'I've been saved again.. why can't I ever seem to be able of taking care of my problems?' _the ravenette scolded herself, her fists clenching tighter on the boy's shirt. "Why can't I be strong enough?" she asked sadly without realizing to be doing so. _

_"You are strong." Kyo answered, pleased at the smaller teen's shocked glance before his eyes turned back to irritated._

_"I am most certainly not." he replied, "I couldn't even take on those pathetic yakuza." _

_The taller raven halted, staring at the boy in his arms with surprize, "T-those were yakuza?" he finally exclaimed in shock. The other raven nodded slowly, adverting his eyes from Kyo's amber ones._

_"I just.. didn't think they would follow me all the way back there." he explained his voice still portraying the sadness his silver eyes showed._

_Kyo found himself speechless at the boy's words. Did he, a tiny middleschooler, seriously just take on a bunch of yakuza thugs, all by himself? And now he was injured, and still wishing that he'd be stronger?_

_"You're unbelievable," he muttered quietly, a smile slowly tugging at the corners of his mouth. Akira just glanced up at him tiredly, eyes blurry and head swimming of the continuous bloodloss, before slowly slipping into blackness. _

_Looking down at the boy, Kyo felt a tug of guilt and worry; he didn't want the other to die, and scolded himself for hurting the other all of those previous times.. if he'd known the other had such enemies-_

_Would he do something of it? he found himself question in his mind. Then, with a last glance at the sleeping teen, he picked up his pace even more, wishing to get the other some help as quickly as possible. _


End file.
